LAST SACRIFIE EL FINAL
by L.H. Perez
Summary: FINAL DEL LIBRO
1. Chapter 1

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_La luz del sol se coló por mi ventana diciendo que era hora de levantarse. En mi sueño bese los dulces labios de mi Roza a modo de despedida. Ella me beso de vuelta y acaricio mi cabello._

_Desperté con una sonrisa en mis labios, era el primer sueño en una semana que no era una pesadilla. _

_Camine hacia la ventana y la abrí dejando que la brisa de aquel verano se colora por mi ventana. Robert estaba en el antejardín, al lado de una fuente junto a Lissa y Adrian, practicando los poderes del espíritu. Los tres elevaron la cabeza al escucharme y me sonrieron._

_Buenos días dormilón, escuche a Lissa a través del vinculo. _

_Le respondí con una sonrisa y en ese momento una ola de agua helada se coló por mi ventana dejándome empapado de pies a cabeza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto y Robert rio. _

_Ahora todos eras buenos amigos, una familia, una gran familia. Lissa seguía siendo la reina de los Moroi, y aunque ella debería de estar en La Corte, nos dimos cuenta que mantenerla en el mundo de los humanos era más seguro, para ella y para todos nosotros. Siempre habían juzgado a Roza por haberla sacado de la academia. Decían que era exponerla a los Strigois, pero ahora que lo hacíamos me di cuenta que esta era la mejor manera de protegerla._

_Me retire de la ventana y me dirigí a la ducha - no era necesario después del baño en la ventana - me puse algo cómodo y organice en mi abrigo la estaca y demás armas. Baje a donde estaban ellos y me acerque a Lissa. Ella sonrió y dijo_

_- Lamento lo de la ventana_

_¿Así que había sido ella? Yo pensé que era Robert._

_Me encogí de hombros_

_- No es nada_

_Ella sonrió y saco la cadena. Lo había logrado. Ahora sí podría partir hacia la muerte de Camille. _

_La recibí sonriendo. En parte estaba feliz y emocionado por hacerlo, pero bloquear a Roza era muy difícil para mí. Me reconforte pensando que solo iba a hacerlo por un tiempo._

_- Debo fortalecerlo cuando hayan pasado varios días - advirtió Lissa_

_Asentí y me la colgué en el cuello. Al hacerlo una resistencia apareció en mí, como un muro que interrumpía cualquier conexión con aquel mundo_

_- Vamos_

_Ella asintió y nos dirigimos al restaurante. Todos estaban allí gastando bromas acerca del hijo de Tasha. Andrew y Johnny se lanzaban bolas de papel, tratando de golpearse. Eddie y Mia estaban sonriendo aparte. Robert y Hana estaban en su propio mundo que no era nada romántico. Se comportaban mas como padre e hija._

_Lissa tomo asiento al lado de Christian. Este le dio una sonrisa cálida y apretó su mano._

_- Hey Dimitri - me llamo Volt - di que no estás de acurdo con ese nombre - rogo_

_- Dimka - llamo Tasha a modo de amenaza_

_Levante mis manos tratando de calmarlos_

_- Es un buen nombre_

_Tasha sonrió y Volt me dio una mirada envenenada. Me encogí de hombros y él sonrió._

_- Muy bien… entonces será Daniel_

_Pedí una gran porción de alimentos, pues no sabía por cuánto tiempo no podría parar a comer._

_- Dimitri - regaño Lissa al verme con la boca llena_

_- Lo siento - balbucee _

_De nuevo en el hotel subí a mi cuarto. Desde que habíamos llegado lo había elegido, en el primer piso. Nunca lo entendí, pues no era de esos que tiene que ser algo o sino no lo tomo, pero esta vez había casi peleado por ese. Ahora era de gran ayuda para mi escape. _

_Brinque por la ventana y corrí hacia el auto. Lo encendí y conduje tan rápido como pude. A los minutos ya estaba en las afueras de la ciudad. A través del vínculo sentí la preocupación y la tristeza de Lissa. Ya lo sabían_

_Vuelve, rogo en su mente. Por favor Dimitri, no me dejes_

_Me mortificaba saber que la había lastimado dejándola, pero ahora tenía que hacer esto por mí. Ellos son primero sí, pero como le había dicho a Rose, "a veces debemos ponernos adelante" y esta ere uno de esos casos._

_En la noche salí del auto y me apoye en este. Algo que había aprendido de los Strigois es que buscan las presas solitarias, y al ser un dhampir de sangre dulce, era todo un regalo. _

_A los pocos segundos mi estomago se revolvió y vi unos ojos rojos a mi alrededor. ¿Así que esto era lo que se sentía cuando un Strigoi estaba cerca? Interesante_

_El Strigoi se abalanzo ante mí. Lo esquive y golpee su espalda haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver la fuerza que poseía. Brinque sobre él inmovilizándolo en la acera fría_

_- Dimitri Belikov - gruño - había escuchado los rumores. Nunca creí que fueran ciertos_

_No tenía tiempo para sus juegos, así que fui directamente_

_- ¿Donde está Camille?_

_Lo había visto en el ataque a la Corte. Él trabajaba para ella_

_- ¿Por qué te lo diría? - pregunto mostrando sus colmillos._

_Saque mi estaca cuando vi que no me daría la información. Roza lo había hecho para encontrarme, y supe que no había otro camino. La introduje en su piel y él grito. Sabia como se sentía. Un acido quemándote lentamente. Una gran tortura. _

_Se removió en el piso y trato de golpearme, pero lo inmovilice de nuevo_

_- ¿Dónde?_

_Él rugió y hundí más mi estaca._

_- A 2 kilómetros de esta misma posición._

_Asentí. Mañana podría llegar y atacar en el día._

_- Dile que la busco_

_Él gruño y me di cuenta que lo haría. Sonreí y me levante. Trato de abalanzarse de nuevo hacia mí pero un golpe mío lo retuvo. Sus ojos rojos se enfocaron un momento en los míos y luego desapareció en la noche._

_Ya estaba hecho, solo faltaba esperar a que el sol saliera. Sabía que no podía dormir, pues Lissa entraría en mi sueño, así que simplemente deje a mi mente vagar con la música de Europa del este. _

_Recordé el día que salimos de la academia a capturarlas. Recordé como me perdí en aquella imagen que había caído de Rose. Nunca antes la había visto, pero la belleza me capturo. Recuerdo el orgullo que creció en mí, cuando la vi que enfrentaría a todos nosotros solo por protegerla. Recordé su apodo, me hizo gracia pero actué con indiferencia…_

_El sol se levanto. Tiempo de actuar. Aunque no había dormido me sentía fuerte y relajado. _

_Encendí el auto y conduje hacia la dirección que el Strigoi había señalado. Cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros baje del auto y corrí hacia la casa. La distinguí porque los vidrios eran oscuros y resistentes. La calle era destapada, y se sentía el aire pesado. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido bombeando la adrenalina atreves de mis venas._

_Sabía que ella estaba con sus dos hermanos, posiblemente debería enfrentarme primero a ellos._

_Abrí la puerta lo más suave que pude, pero no valió de nada, porque Alex y Diego estaban allí, esperándome._

_Esta vez si la mataría._


	2. Chapter 2

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Sonrieron y se abalanzaron sobre mí. Me di cuenta en la forma de sus ataques que ellos no estaban intentando matarme ¿Por qué?_

_Una silueta blanca y vestida de rojo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Camille. Ella me miraba divertida y en mi se encendió un odio cegador_

_- Te matare - prometí_

_Vi la diversión y el deseo en sus ojos_

_- Dimitri - me hizo una reverencia - me alegra verte_

_En ese momento los hermanos de Camille me inmovilizaron contra una pared, apretaron tan dolorosamente que perdí el agarre de la estaca. Camilla se acerco y beso mi cuello. Me sentí sucio y la ira seguía creciendo_

_- Aléjate – gruñí_

_Ella sonrió y lo último que sentí antes de que me tragara una oscuridad densa, fue unos labios fríos en los míos._

_Mi cabeza palpitaba de dolor al despertarme. Quizás tendría una conmoción cerebral. Mis parpados pesaban como dos rocas, pero los obligue a abrirlos, solo para encontrar enfrente de mí, a Camille desnuda, con una bandeja de comida_

_Por un momento decidí escupir a la comida, pero después vacile cuando mi estomago gruño_

_- Buenos Días, Dimitri – saludo con una sonrisa – Me alegro que hayas despertado - Mis manos estaban amarradas atrás de una silla. Mierda, ¿Cómo me liberaría de aquí?, y luego, la estaca no estaba - ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Asentí y ella llevo la comida a mi boca, tan delicadamente que parecía dándole de comer a un bebe._

_La estudie por un minuto, teniendo en cuenta su cuerpo, su cara, y el odio por mi parte._

_Cuando la comida termino, no había nada por lo cual no escupirle y eso hice. Ella sin embargo con sus reflejos pudo quitarse_

_- Te matare – gruñí_

_Mi voz sonaba puramente animal._

_Camille me dio una sonrisa triste_

_- ¿Sabes? Todo esto fue por ti – se acerco de nuevo – si te hubieras quedado conmigo en Siberia, bueno… Rose estaría viva, y tu y yo tendríamos todo el poder de nuestro mundo_

_- El poder es efímero, el amor es eterno – rugí_

"_De nuevo lecciones de Zen", resonó en mi cabeza lo que provoco una sonrisa_

_- ¿Y de que te ha servido? Solo dejo una herida incurable en tu alma – ella me estudio por un segundo – pero no será más_

_- ¿Qué demonios?_

_- Diego, Alex – grito. _

_Se volvió hacia mí y entraron ellos a la sala_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Diego_

_- Necesito su ayuda – me miro fijamente - No apartes la mirada - ordeno. No, ella estaba usando la coacción en mí. Roza podía luchar contra esta, pero yo no. Sabía que dentro de poco estaría perdido. Trate de apartar la mirada pero no funciono. Mierda - Alex y Diego… Ahora, tú solamente me amaras. Olvidaras a Lissa a Rose y a los demás, solo existiremos tú y yo – Roza, mi… Camille, asentí - bésame _

_Ella acerco su rostro al mío, y la bese fuertemente. La deseaba. Ella era todo para mí. Camille. Lo único que ahora pasaba en mi mente es que ella debería ser mía. Ella empezó a alejarse_

_- No - murmure _

_- Espera - dijo - Siempre serás mío ¿lo entiendes?_

_¿Por qué no lo seria? Ella era todo para mí_

_- Siempre seré tuyo - prometí _

_- ¿Camille? - Diego llamo_

_- Soltadlo – ordeno. Ellos me liberaron y rápidamente me acerque a ella - Podéis iros - Quería estar con ella, la necesitaba. Ella me rodeo con los brazos - ya está hecho - ellos asintieron y se giraron para salir - Hey, nunca lo vayáis a tocar_

_- Por supuesto Camilla - respondió Alex_

_Salieron dejándonos solos. Deslice mi mano por su cuerpo absorbiendo cada centímetro de ella. Camille con una sonrisa me llevo a su dormitorio._

_Vi al entrar que había libros del medio oeste y la música de Europa del este sonaba suavemente_

"_camarada" _

_¿Qué fue eso? ¿Quién me decía así? Trate de recordar pero el espesor cegaba todo mi razonamiento._

_Me gire hacia Camille y la apreté entre mi cuerpo y la pared. Ella era todo lo que me importaba. Ella iba a ser mía. Deslice mi mano por su perfecto cuerpo. Se sentía frio y caliente al mismo tiempo, dejando un hormigueo en mi mano. _

_Aplaste mis labios contra los suyos fuertemente. La fuerza que mantenía refrenada corría en mí. Arranque el vestido que era lo único que impedía la completa cercanía junto a ella. Aunque era fría, calentaba mi cuerpo de una forma extraña. Ella retiro toda mi ropa con un movimiento fluido. Ahora los dos estábamos unidos, como siempre debió serlo. Ella jugueteo con su lengua en mis abdominales mientras nuestras caderas se unían con una fuerza demoledora. Ella gemía y rugía viéndose más sexy y atrevida. En un movimiento inexistente ahora ella estaba encima de mí, dejando mi espalda junto a aquellas cobijas de lana. El sudor empezó a crear una fina capa en mí cuerpo, y antes de poder pensar ella tenía su boca en mi cuello succionando suavemente. Un gemido de excitación salió de mis labios cuando las endorfinas se apoderaron de mí. En unos segundos ella paro y lamio mi cuello hasta mi clavícula suavemente. Aunque fue una experiencia completamente excitante, me sentí demasiado cansado para seguir. Ella se recostó más en mí, casi asfixiándome. Y beso mis brazos mientras enterraba sus uñas en mí._

_Al terminar ella se recostó en mi pecho, dibujando círculos en mi abdomen. Poco a poco entre en una oscuridad abrazadora._

_Cuando desperté, vi una caja de chocolates junto a comida de sal. Sonreí, amaba la comida poco saludable aunque nunca lo admitiera. Me levante y mi cuerpo se tambaleo un poco. Nunca habían bebido de mí, la única vez que lo hicieron fue en la cueva, pero había perdido la consciencia, así que no me había dado cuenta de la debilidad que se apoderaba del cuerpo. Vacilante me acerque hasta la mesa y vi una nota_

_Dimitri _

_Sé que te sentirás un poco débil. Debes descansar y comer. Si necesitas algo más Alex estará pendiente de ti, así que no dudes en pedirlo. Dentro de pocas horas nos veremos._

_Con amor, Camille_

_Deje la nota a un lado y traje la bandeja de comida conmigo. Me senté en el mueble y comí mirando por la ventana. Sentía como si algo me hacía falta, pero al tratar de recordar solo la imagen de Camilla estaba en mi mente. _

_Comí despacio saboreando cada alimento. Al terminar me dirigí a la estantería y escogí uno de los libros que había allí._

_Me perdí en medio de la lectura y de nuevo una voz sonaba en mi cabeza. Era hermosa y se burlaba de mi abrigo. No recordaba quien era y cuando me forzaba recordar un dolor de cabeza se apodero de mí._

_Dimitri, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor vuelve_

_Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente como si alguien hablara. ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?_

_En un segundo yo estaba mirando a través de otros ojos. Una Moroi. ¿Qué era esto? Desesperadamente trate de volver a mi cuerpo pero una oleada de depresión me mantenía en su cabeza._

_Ella estaba recostada en el pecho de un Moroi sollozando. Había tanto guardianes como Moroi en la sala. No sé porque sus rostros me resultaban familiares cuando yo nunca los había visto. _

_- Él está bien Lissa - la consolaba el Moroi_

_Lissa sacudió su cabeza_

_- No lo sabemos - suspiro - y ahora Rose tampoco puede establecer contacto con él por mi culpa. Tampoco puedo establecer contacto en el sueño. No puedo utilizar mi espíritu._

_Lissa rompió a llorar de nuevo_

_- Tú no lo sabías - dijo un guardián _

_- Debes tranquilizarte para poder tomar un control del espíritu - dijo el Moroi mayor del grupo_

_- Pero no puedo - gruño ella - No sabemos si Dimitri esta herido, y Rose tampoco._

_Así que ellos si me conocían y ¿estaban preocupados por mí? ¿Por qué? _

_Trate de decirles que yo estaba bien al lado de Camille, pero no funciono._

_Alguien me sacudió violentamente haciéndome volver a mi cuerpo_

_- Dimitri ¿Estás bien? - Camille me pregunto_

_No sé porque no quería decirle lo que me había pasado. Algo me detenía aunque quería que ella supiera todo acerca de mí_

_- Si - le acaricie un lado de su cara - estoy bien_

_Camille sonrió y me beso suavemente. Luego se convirtió en algo fuerte y nuestros cuerpo se apretaron más cerca. Mi lengua rozo aquellos adorables colmillos y automáticamente ofrecí mi cuello. Ella rio y se acerco hundiéndolos en mi cuello. Las endorfinas me llenaron haciéndome volar en la perfecta felicidad. Al terminar ella se tumbo junto a mí en mi pecho besándolo._

_Caí de nuevo en la oscuridad. _


	3. Chapter 3

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Los días pasaban y yo seguía en la completa felicidad junto a Camilla. Ahora podía ignorar completamente las nauseas que me daban al estar cerca a un Strigoi. Aunque no quería admitirlo era adicto a la mordida. Me sentía débil pero completamente feliz por tenerla a mi lado, pero ahora había una mirada sombría en ella, y por lo que había escuchado tenía que ver con el ejercito de Ana, ella era la nueva gobernante del ejercito de Galina, también era la peor enemiga de Camille. Ella ahora era buscada por los Strigoi. Sin embargo, al estar junto a mí ella se relajaba._

_Camilla saldría desde hoy en la noche y volvería dentro de un día. Me dolía alejarme de ella, pero ellos deberían buscar una forma de solucionar los problemas con Ana. _

_La primera noche inicio mal pues era muy calurosa, asfixiante. Salí a tomar un poco de aire y al pasar mis manos por en medio de mi cabello una de ellas se atoro. Al desenredarla vi un anillo. No me había fijado antes en él. Lo retire y vi unas marcas en ruso que decían Roza y Dimitri para siempre…_

_- ¿Roza? - murmure a la noche_

_Varias imágenes pasaron en mi cabeza y una se quedo allí: Una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y cuerpo bronceado llevando un vestido blanco. Alrededor vi a los Moroi y dhampir que vi en esa alucinación - ¿o era real? - ella se acerco a mí y decía_

_- "Te amo Dimitri"_

_- "Te amo Roza"_

_El dolor de cabeza se apodero de mí fuertemente haciéndome volver a entrar a la casa. Me tumbe sobre la cama y ahora estaba en un bosque._

_- ¿Dimitri? - me gire y vi a la Moroi llamada Lissa, la princesa Dragomir - Oh Dimitri - brinco en mis brazos - ¿Estás bien?_

_La mire confundido, ella me trataba como si fuera alguien muy importante para ella, además estaba en un sueño que parecía muy real_

_- ¿Esto es real?_

_Ahora fue ella la que frunció el seño_

_- Por supuesto ¿Qué pasa Dimitri? - sacudí mi cabeza y sus ojos se agrandaron - Oh mi Dios - sus ojos estaban en mi cuello - Dimitri… ¿Dónde… donde estas?_

_- Con Camille_

_- ¡¿Qué? - grito - ¿Estás loco?_

_La mire fijamente_

_- No, yo la amo_

_El aire en sus pulmones se escapo bruscamente_

_- ¿Q… qué? - tartamudeo asustada - Algo pasa aquí - ella me estudio - ¿Sabes quién soy?_

_Asentí, por supuesto que lo sabia_

_- La princesa Dragomir_

_Los ojos de Lissa se agrandaron por el miedo_

_- ¿Sabes quién… es Rose? - sacudí mi cabeza - coacción - susurro - ¿confías en mí?_

_Sentí como la confianza se establecía en mi cuerpo_

_- Si_

_Ella estiro su brazo hacia el mío, y al entrar en contacto sentí un puñetazo en mi cara, pero podía empezar a recordar así que no me aleje. Después de unos segundos recordaba todo y la ira estallo en mí. ¡¿Qué estaba yo haciendo?_

_- ¿Dimitri? - pregunto dudosa_

_La abrace_

_- Lo siento_

_Ella asintió y se relajo al ver que volvía ser yo_

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

_- Debes decirle a Eddie que lo necesito_

_Ella asintió y le explique lentamente donde estaba._

_- Roza quiere golpearte - sonrió_

_Reí, ahora ella era quien me cuidaba_

_- Debo irme_

_- Cuídate_

_El miedo se apodero de ella_

_- Estaré bien, tú solo dile a Eddie_

_El sueño desapareció y me desperté temblando de ira. _

_¡Idiota!, me grite mentalmente_

_¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Yo la había besado, había besado y dormido con el mounstro que había matado a mi Roza. Me había vuelto una puta de sangre ¿Qué era esto?_

_Me asome a un espejo y la ira subió más al ver mi cuello. Qué asco. Respire profundamente tratando de tranquilizarme. Estaba demasiado débil. PERFECTO. _

_Baje al primer piso y saque la estaca del baúl. Aunque las cajas eran bastante pesadas pude volver a acomodarlas para que nunca parecieran haber sido movidas. Necesitaba comer algo así que me dirigí a la cocina y vi toda clase de comida. Tome todos los alimentos que pude hasta que hoy a alguien en la puerta y la nausea me ataco. MIERDA._

_- ¿Dimitri?_

_Un odio cegador creció en mí. ¿Cómo pude estar con aquel mounstro?_

_Camille junto a su hermano Diego subieron dejando sola a Alex. Ella camino hacia la cocina y aproveche tomándola por sorpresa y estacándola. Ella se removió mientras gritaba de dolor. Un segundo más tarde ella cayó al piso y tenía a Camille delante de mí. Me empujo con toda su fuerza contra la pared y haciendo maniobras logre recuperar mi equilibrio. En ese momento Eddie salto sobre Diego. Gracias a Dios que había llegado. Eddie podría contra él, lo sabía. Un dolor de cabeza empezó a crecer en mí, como si alguien empujara contra el escudo que tenia con el mundo de los muertos. Camilla salto directamente hacia mí, pero giro un poco su cuerpo a la izquierda. Al impactar con migo caímos hacia atrás y mi estaca voló varios centímetros de mí. Solo quedaba utilizar la fuerza contra ella, pero estaba muy débil. Empecé a empujarla hacia un lado pero ella me abofeteo de vuelta y acerco su boca a mi cuello. Me mordería. No. Perdería todo de nuevo. Empecé a moverme pero las endorfinas me llenaron al cabo de unos segundos. Camilla succionaba fuertemente, queriéndome despertar o matar. No_

_Roza, llame desesperadamente. Roza._

_Sabía que no funcionaria por el hechizo que tenía en el collar, pero aun así no me di por vencido, más cuando sentía como empujaban con más fuerza contra aquel escudo_

_Roza, Roza, Roza, grite mentalmente_

_Sentí como el escudo se rompió y vi a Roza. Su cara estaba llena de odio y Camille cayó a un lado._

_En un segundo unas figuras fantasmaticas llenaron la casa. El dolor de cabeza estallo en mí, pero ahora mis ojos estaban solo en los de Roza. Me sentía demasiado débil y las estrellas bailaban ante mí. _

_Roza me dirigió una mirada de desaprobación. Estaba enojada, muy enojada. Odiaba cuando se enojaba conmigo. Pero al verme bien su rostro se lleno de preocupación y se acerco a mí rosándome la cara._

_Miles de mensajes se transmitían a través de nosotros y Roza me estudio frenéticamente. Se relajo un poco lo que me dio a entender que no moriría. Aunque me sentí aliviado me sentí triste por no poder estar con ella._

_El dolor de cabeza empeoro y sabia que me desmayaría, aunque luchara con todas mis fuerza contra ello._

_La mire fijamente y susurre_

_- Te amo_

_La oscuridad en ese momento me absorbió y me perdí con ella, no sin antes escuchar su susurro lleno de ira_

_- No _


	4. Chapter 4

_NARRADO POR CAMILLE_

_Sonreí al enterrarme de que Dimitri me buscaba por boca de Jasé. Quería creer que él me buscaría, pero después de algún tiempo había renunciado a él, sin embargo, seguía en New Orleans, esperando algo que hacer. Ahora que lo sabía la emoción y la anticipación se apodero de mí. Sabía que él era un gran luchador y más aun que conservaba la fuerza de un Strigoi, por lo que debería estar presente para cuando nos viéramos, que iba a ser pronto por la cercanía de su búsqueda._

_Salí a alimentarme. La sangre de los Moroi era mi favorita pero sabía lo difícil que era para conseguir, por lo que ahora debería conformarme con la de los humanos. Cuando me cansaba de aquel sabor, trataba de buscar la sangre de los dhampir. Aquella sangre transmitía mas fuerza, no tanta como la de los Moroi, pero la suficiente para darte una mayor ilusión de vida. _

_En mi mente pasaba repetidamente la imagen de Dimitri cuando vio lo que le hacía a su Rose. La agonía estaba escrita en su rostro, haciéndome sentir por un momento mal. Pero así como llegaba se iba. Él me había hecho sufrir cuando me abandono solo para encontrarla y matarla, él no me había dado ninguna oportunidad para estar juntos y gobernar nuestro mundo… no, sus sentimientos estaban absorbidos por aquella dhampir._

_Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando encontré a mi almuerzo, oh, su sangre era dulce - no tanto como la de Rose - pero aún así me llamaba. Me acerque a ella y la agarre por la espalda. Sus ojos se ampliaron en shock y luego empezó a gemir. Definitivamente disfrutaba jugar con mis presas. Desde que era una Moroi, tenía un punto de vista oscuro, y al entrar a la escuela, me di cuenta que esto era mi vida. Decidí matar a mi mejor amiga a las afueras de la academia. Succione hasta la última gota de sangre. _

_Cuando desperté, fue la mejor sensación que haya tenido nunca. Era una diosa. La noche para mis ojos era día, los olores eran perfectos. Mis sentidos estaban al 100% activo._

_Ha pasado casi un milenio desde que era una Moroi. Ahora soy prácticamente indestructible, mi fuerza y rapidez son perfectas. Una asesina perfecta. _

_La humana en mis manos me rogaba que la matara, pero era un regalo que aun no quería dar. Seguí aruñado su suave piel, pero luego la sed era tan profunda que clave mis colmillos en su cuello. Maravillo. Aquella sangre viajaba a través de mi cuello, llenando de vida cada parte que rozaba. En menos de unos segundos ya no quedaba nada._

_Me alimente de otra pareja y satisfecha volví a mi casa. Vivía con 2 Strigois mas, eran mis hermanos, lo cual hacia que nuestra relación no fuera mala. Ellos me veían como una líder y así me comportaba._

_Al entrar los vi que caminaban de un lado a otro rugiendo. Estaban muy nerviosos_

_- Camille – grito Diego_

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunte_

_Su tono de voz era desesperado lo cual me asustaba_

_- Dimitri – gruño él_

_Una sonrisa se creó en mi cara. Ahora que no existía esa aborrecible guardiana, sería capaz de quedarme con Dimitri. No me importaba si tenía que usar mi coacción, él no era resistente a ella._

_- ¿Qué sucede Camille? - pidió Alex_

_- Nada - respondí - pronto tendremos un nuevo inquilino_

_Diego sacudió exasperadamente su cabeza_

_- ¿Él? No, él morirá_

_Eso me saco de mis casillas. Si hubiera sido otro lo había golpeado, pero no, este era mi hermano_

_- ¡¿Cuestionas mi orden? – grite_

_Alex se acerco y dijo_

_- Solo quiere protegerte…_

_Sabía que tenía razón. Respire profundamente_

_- Él ahora es mío, gústele o no._

_Me retire hacia mi habitación. Amaba los lujos que la decoraban. Oro, zafiros, diamantes… todo era hermoso. Los acaricie y bese. Mi figura era hermosa. Tan blanca, delgada pero con curvas, alta y rubia. Mis ojos eran azules, ahora rodeados de rojo encendido por la sangre. Me amaba, pero más amaba a Dimitri. Con él podría gobernar el mundo._

_Me recosté en un sillón y pensé. Sabía que atacaría no más se pusiera el sol. Eso era una desventaja, pero mi los vidrios eran tan oscuros que un rayo de sol no los atravesaba y tan fuertes que solo un golpe de un strigoi tan viejo como yo podría derrumbarlos. Estábamos bien protegidos. Y Dimitri no sería capaz de hacernos atravesar la puerta, no con el plan que tenía en mente._

_Organice la habitación recordando sus gustos. Libros de Medio Oriente y música de Europa del Este. Listo. Ahora solo esperaría a que saliera el sol. _

_Me perdí en la vista de la mañana. Aunque amaba se Strigoi, yo siempre admiraba el sol, y ahora saber que era lo único que me podría destruir me llenaba de tristeza. _

_Cuando estaba en su punto máximo, me vestí con un hermoso vestido rojo. Resaltaba mis ojos y mis labios con el brillo que utilice. Rojo sangre. Aplique la pestañina en mis ojos haciéndome quedar más hermosa. Sonreí hacia el espejo. _

_A los segundos escuche los rugidos de furia, Dimitri estaba aquí._

_Llegue a la sala y allí él estaba, tan fuerte y valiente como siempre. Sus ojos se posaron en mí y vi el odio en ellos_

_- Te matare - gruño_

_Dentro de unos segundos no pensaría en eso_

_- Dimitri - le hice una reverencia - me alegra verte._

_Ese momento de distracción fue lo único que necesitaron mis hermanos para inmovilizarlo. Lo llevaron contra una pared haciéndole perder el agarre de su estaca. Me acerque y bese su cuello. Esa sangre me llamaba, me excitaba._

_- Aléjate - gruño él_

_Sonreí y me acerque rozando sus labios con los míos, y en ese momento, Diego lo golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso inocente_

_- ¿Qué has hecho? – le grite_

_- Solo lo bloquee – respondió encogiéndose de hombros _

_Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme_

_- Yo me hago cargo – dijo Alex_

_Asentí y volví a mi habitación._

_Habían pasado ya varias horas desde que Dimitri estaba dormido, por lo que salí y conseguí comida._

_Al volver a la casa lo vi en la sala, con su rostro relajado, pero alcance a ver una mueca en su rostro._

_No lo pensé dos veces y me desnude mientras me acomodaba en frente de él._

_Dimitri abrió los ojos y al fijarse en mí, un odio ciego lo cegó_

_- Buenos Días, Dimitri – salude sonriéndole – Me alegro que hayas despertado – lo estudie un minuto - ¿Tienes hambre?_

_Asintió y dándome permiso de llevarle la comida. Con toda delicadeza, lleve la cuchara a sus labios. _

_Dimitri me miraba fijamente mientras comía ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer?_

_Mi pregunta se respondió cuando el plato quedo vacio. Dimitri me escupió, pero aun así me logre quitar_

_- Te matare – prometió._

_Respire profundamente tratando de controlar mi ira y luego supe que la delicadeza es la mejor manera de tratarlo_

_- ¿Sabes? Todo esto fue por ti – respondí – si te hubieras quedado conmigo en Siberia, bueno… Rose estaría viva, y tu y yo tendríamos todo el poder de nuestro mundo_

_- El poder es efímero, el amor es eterno – escupió sonriendo maliciosamente_

_- ¿Y de que te ha servido? Solo dejo una herida incurable en tu alma – una idea llego a mi cabeza – pero no será más_

_- ¿Qué demonios? – exigió _

_- Diego, Alex _

_Me gire de nuevo hacia Dimitri estudiándolo. Esto no sería nada fácil_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Diego_

_- Necesito su ayuda – enfoque mis ojos en los suyos - No apartes la mirada - ordene. Ahora necesitaba la ayuda de mis hermanos - Alex y Diego… - ellos empezaron a utilizar la coacción también en él - Ahora, tú solamente me amaras. Olvidaras a Lissa a Rose y a los demás, solo existiremos tú y yo – Dimitri asintió con ojos vidriosos - bésame _

_Acerque mi rostro al suyo probándolo. Dimitri me miro desesperadamente y me beso con fuerza. Una oleada recorrió mi cuerpo frio, y deseaba que fuera para siempre. _

_Me retire_

_- No _

_- Espera – tenía que estar conmigo para la eternidad - Siempre serás mío ¿lo entiendes?_

_- Siempre seré tuyo - murmuro_

_- ¿Camille? - Diego llamo_

_- Soltadlo – ordene. Dimitri se acerco a mí. Suspire de alegría, era mío - Podéis iros, ya está hecho - ellos asintieron y se giraron para salir - Hey, nunca lo vayáis a tocar_

_- Por supuesto Camilla - respondió Alex_

_Salieron dejándonos solos. La mano de Dimitri se deslizaba en mi piel haciéndome excitar. No lo pensé dos veces y lo lleve a mi habitación_


	5. Chapter 5

_NARRADO POR CAMILLE_

_Él me encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared, decidido a hacerme suya. Su mano recorría todo mi cuerpo quemándolo lentamente. Mi atención estaba en la sangre que corría en sus venas. Pero no, me refrene, aun no._

_Sus labios se aplastaron en los míos con una fuerza demoledora. _

_Su cuerpo quedo expuesto mostrándome su definido cuerpo. Pasa mi lengua por aquellos músculos sudoroso mientras él se apoderaba de mí. Nuestras caderas se unieron fuertemente, cada vez él empujaba con más fuerza en mí haciéndome jadear y rugir. En menos de un milisegundo yo estaba encima de él. Su sangre me atraía cada vez más así que enterré mis colmillos en su cuello. Esto subió la pasión entre los dos. Dimitri jadeo al principio pero luego tiro más en mí. Deje de beber, lamiendo cada gota de su poderosa sangre. Deslice mis manos por su cabello y sentí cuando acaba. Me aplaste mas contra él, besando sus largos brazos musculosos._

_Me tumbe en su pecho. Su calor llenaba cada parte de mí. Ahora mi vida estaba completándose. Seria perfecta si él siempre estuviera a mi lado. _

_Dimitri se quedo dormido, lo cual aproveche. Ya era de noche así que salí a buscar comida. _

_Mis hermanos estaban en la puerta susurrando, al verme se acercaron con una mirada sombría._

_- ¿Noticias? - pregunte_

_- Si - dijo Alex - un ejército de Strigois nos busca_

_Lo sabía. Galina había dejado un nuevo dueño de su gran imperio, y ese era mi peor enemiga: Ana_

_- No podemos escondernos más aquí - dijo Diego_

_- Tienes razón - acorde - en unas semanas nos iremos - los mire y me di cuenta de que estaban muy débiles - vamos a alimentarnos_

_- ¿Y dejarlo solo? - pregunto Alex_

_Pese en ello. Él estaba débil por la pérdida de sangre y el ejercicio que habíamos acabado de tener._

_- Está bien - les asegure_

_Ellos asintieron y salimos a buscar nuestra presa._

_Los días pasaban y Dimitri y yo seguíamos juntos. Él estaba un poco débil, así que lo dejaba descansar varias horas al día. Lo que más ahora me importaba era si ¿debería despertarlo o no? Dentro de una semana viajaríamos a Europa, a enfrentar lo que se avecinaba con Ana. Despertarlo me daría mayor ventaja, pero mi parte egoísta quería tenerlo como rehén. _

_El sonido de unos pasos siguiéndonos me trajo de vuelta y los tres nos tensamos. Un grupo de cuatro guardias nos encerraron, pero eran jóvenes. Los mataríamos rápido. Salte hacia uno rompiendo su cuello y los demás los utilizamos para alimentarnos. Aunque la sangre de Dimitri y esta me daba fuerza, la sangre de Dimitri me excitaba y me divertía hacerlo. Pero esta solo me daba gran fuerza y vida. Vi como mis hermanos sonreían por el éxtasis que les provocaba._

_- Delicioso - dijo Diego _

_Alex acariciaba la cara del guardián y murmuro_

_- Era muy guapo_

_Reí y el eco resonó entre la noche. Nos levantamos dejando los cuerpos y acomode mi cabello. Alex hizo lo mismo, y aunque ella era tan hermosa como yo, su cabello era un poco difícil de manejar. Suspiro y lo dejo._

_- Volvamos a casa - dijo Diego_

_Él siempre se preocupaba por nosotras, y aunque los mitos de los Strigois era que éramos criaturas malvadas le faltaba algo. No digo que éramos buenos, pero aun así, nos preocupábamos por los nuestros. Algunas veces por beneficencia, pero nosotros nos preocupábamos por amor, amor de familia, era lo único que nos quedaba de ser Moroi._

_Al ver nuestra calle recordé mis pensamientos y sabía que necesitaba más información._

_- ¿Sabes algo más sobre Ana? - pregunte_

_Alex sacudió su cabeza_

_- Ella está reuniendo los Strigoi más fuerte para buscarnos_

_Asentí y suspirando entre a la casa. Se sentía un ambiente pesado y mi cuerpo se tenso. No sé qué pasaba_

_- ¿Dimitri? – llame_

_No respondía. Asustada le hice señas a Diego que me acompañara. No había nadie en la habitación, pero todo seguía en su sitio _

_¿Había escapado? ¿Cómo?_

_Un grito de dolor proveniente de parte de Alex freno mis pensamientos. Rápidamente corrimos hacia ella solo para verla caer por la estaca de Dimitri en su corazón._

_La ira estallo en mí. Me acerque y lo tire contra una pared. Logro recuperar su equilibrio y en ese momento escuche un rugido de furia proveniente de Diego. Un guardián - el mismo de la corte - luchaba contra él. Diego podía matarlo, así que volví mi concentración a Dimitri. _

_Su estaca bailaba al lado de su cuerpo y vi una forma de tomarlo sin que me hiriera. Salte directamente, pero gire un poco a la izquierda. Por el impacto y la debilidad que tenía por la pérdida de sangre, caímos al piso y su estaca cayó de su mano. _

_Él empezó a utilizar la fuerza en mi contra tratando de tirarme a un lado, pero sus intentos no sirvieron de nada. Gire su cara con un golpe y en ese momento lo decidí. Lo despertaría y trabajaría para mí. Los recuerdos empiezan a desvanecerse y a perder importancia cuando eras despertado. Esa era mi mejor opción._

_Acerque mi cara hacia su cuello y lo mordí. Dimitri se sacudió violentamente, pero luego su cuerpo se relajo cuando las endorfinas le llegaron. _

_Succione tan fuerte como podía, pero luego una fuerza nada física me mando a metros de él. _

_En un segundo unas figuras fantasmaticas llenaron la casa. El dolor de cabeza me llego mientras desesperadamente trataba de alejarlos. Fantasmas._

_Nunca había creído los cuentos de besados por la sombra, pero ahora me daba cuenta que eran reales. Una nueva figura se presento, pero se veía más real que las otras. Rose. Su cara estaba llena de odio y vi con asombro como se acerca a Dimitri y acariciaba su rostro. _

_Dimitri estaba muy débil y solo susurro _

_- Te amo_

_- No - susurro ella _

_Dimitri se desmayo y la ira estallo en Rose y levanto la estaca. No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo un fantasma podía tocar algo físico? _

_- ¡Camilla! - grito Diego_

_En un segundo la tenía enfrente de mí y atravesó mi corazón con la estaca. Empecé a removerme por el dolor pero luego sentí un golpe demoledor en mi pecho. Rose. Grite cuando la estaca se enterró más, pero aun no moría. La fortaleza de los años estaba en mí. Era consciente de los gritos de Diego, pero mi visión estaba totalmente negra, lo único que podía ver era cuerpos transparentes y caras llena de odio. Rose resaltaba entre todas ellas. Rose rugió y vi como enterraba su mano en mi pecho y luego sentí cuando halo mi corazón arrancándolo. Todo callo en ese momento y una puerta negra se abrió ante mi visión. Antes de que esa fuerza succionadora me halara, Rose me miro con tristeza y dijo_

_- Nunca te perdonare_

_Vi a Alex y agarre su mano. No me importaba lo que ahora pasaría. Nunca me arrepentiría por haber matado a Rose. _

_Una nueva mano se unió a la mía y vi que era Diego. Ahora estábamos juntos. Juntos para todo como siempre nos habíamos prometido…_


	6. Chapter 6

_NARRADO POR ROSE_

_Dimitri había cerrado toda conexión conmigo, y ahora no sabía dónde estaba gracias al hechizo de Lissa. La rabia estaba en mí, y sentía un poco contra todos ellos por dejarlo ir. No sabía porque estaba tan horrorizada. Desde que había entrado a este mundo, había perdido el miedo a todo. Lo único a lo que antes temía era a ser Strigoi o estar aquí, pero ahora la primera opción no era posible y la segunda se había cumplido._

_La tristeza e ira me llenaba, pero ahora que había descubierto mis poderes por ser doblemente besada por la sombra, me había dado esperanza y felicidad. Ahora que podía volver a ser parte de ellos, pero eso traía consecuencias. Como me dijo Rhonda una vez - casi sonando como lecciones de Zen - "Todos los actos traen consecuencias"_

_Pensaba que se aplicaba en la vida, pero ahora me daba cuenta que no era así. Se me había dado un tiempo mayor que a los demás para cruzar al más allá, 60 días, pero también yo decidía si tomaba la oferta o no. Si no lo hacía podría quedarme con ellos, pero mi alma nunca descansaría. _

_Mason estaba en aquel mundo, y desde cierta distancia lo lograba ver llamándome. Pero yo no podía dejarlos, no aún. Quedaban 20 días más para tomar una decisión, pero ahora eso no me importaba. Dimitri. Mierda, él se había ido y no se ha donde, pero algo me decía que estaba mal. Cuando lo viera patearía su culo por ser tan terco._

_Había mejorado mi fianza con Hana, por lo cual ella no necesitaba entrar a este mundo para encontrarme. _

_Ellos me esperaban en el bosque. Odiaba tener que hacerlo tan lejos de la ciudad, pues eso podría exponerlos, pero lo necesitaba. Necesitaba absorber toda esa energía para hacerme presente. Para Hana y Dimitri no era necesario, pues al ser besado por las sombras podrían verme, pero para los demás debía hacerlo._

_Empecé reuniendo cada energía que encontré y en menos de un segundo estaba con ellos._

_- Rose_

_Lissa corrió hacia mis brazos. Me daba cuenta que aun ella me extrañaba aunque estuviera con ella todos los días, pero yo también lo hacía. Solo teníamos poco tiempo._

_- Pequeña Dhampir - dijo Adrian - tan hermosa como siempre_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco. Aun seguía siendo yo misma._

_- Hola _

_Salude a todos y luego me volví hacia Hana. Ella sabia cual era mi pregunta_

_- Si, hemos contactado con él_

_- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasa? - exigí_

_Lissa se retiro de mis brazos y contesto_

_- Hice contacto a través de los sueños con él - dijo - Dimitri estaba muy débil y al parecer no se acordaba quien era yo - sollozo - después de unos momentos me di cuenta que estaba bajo un gran hechizo de coacción. Necesite solo unos cuantos hechizos de curación para volverlo a su estado. La ira se apodero de él al recordar lo que le había hecho Camilla. Dijo que le dijéramos a Eddie que partiera hacia una dirección, que él dentro de poco estará acá…_

_- ¿Solo eso? - exigí frustrada_

_- Si - Lissa bajo la mirada - él se despertó_

_Repetí sus palabras en mí y luego la ira se expandió en mí ser_

_- Pequeña Dhampir cálmate_

_No lo escuche_

_- ¿Qué le hizo? - exigí_

_- No lo sé - respondió Lissa - creo que lo ha utilizado _

_Suspire y asentí. Los gritos ahogados llegaron. Debía irme._

_- Es hora… - bese el cabello de Lissa - nos vemos luego_

_Con eso desaparecí ante sus ojos y entre de nuevo en aquel mundo solitario._

_Hija de puta, pensé. ¿Qué le ha hecho?_

_Seguía caminando en aquella oscuridad cuando entendí. Me había preocupado tanto por que lo hubiera lastimado, que olvide que él estaba planeando luchar contra ellos y con Eddie a su favor. _

_No, no, no, grite mentalmente._

_Ellos eran demasiado fuertes y rápidos. Dimitri estaba débil, y Eddie era un gran luchador, pero también los sobrepasaban en número. Debía de hacer algo, ellos tenían que seguir con vida. _

_Desesperada me senté en medio de la oscuridad y trate de pensar en una solución. Debía contactarlo. El escudo de Lissa era solo mental. Yo podría contra eso. Empecé a luchar contra algo invisible, que con el paso del tiempo se hacía más claro ante mi vista. Los segundos pasaban y yo seguía empujando, hasta que un sentimiento de dolor y odio se apoyo en mí, y luego escuche su llamado_

_Roza, Roza, Roza, gritaba mentalmente_

_Dimitri. No. Empuje con toda la fuerza y la voluntad que tenía y aquello estallo. Salí a aquella sala y los fantasmas me seguían cuando olieron Strigois. _

_Camille estaba succionando la sangre de Dimitri, pero el impacto la había mandado lejos. Los fantasmas invadieron y vi la lucha de ella contra ellos. Había uno que trataba de protegerlos, al principio no lo entendí pero luego me di cuenta que era Alex, su hermana._

_Me acerque a Dimitri y vi que estaba muy débil, completamente débil. O Camille lo quería matar o despertar. No sabía ni me importaba. Ella lo había herido. La ira estallo de nuevo en mí y rápidamente me acerque a él. Dimitri me miro con amor y preocupación. Siempre se preocupaba por mí. Ahora no importaba pues se había comportado de un modo nada razonable. Me relaje un poco al estudiarlo, estaba débil pero saldría de esto. Antes de que hablara el dijo_

_- Te amo_

_Sonó a despedida_

_- No - susurre, pero ya era tarde._

_Dimitri se desmayo. Me volví hacia Camille y vi su cara en Shock. Todos decían que parecía más real que los demás, y al ver su miedo me di cuenta que era verdad. _

_Levante la estaca y me acerque a ella _

_- ¡Camille!_

_Demasiado tarde. Hundí la estaca en su pecho y ella grito de dolor y golpee su pecho para que se enterrara más, sin embargo seguía retorciéndose. El odio en mí cegó cualquier cosa buena en mi alma. Enterré mi mano en su pecho y arranque su corazón._

_Pasaron unos segundos y luego la vi_

_- Nunca te perdonare_

_Mis palabras estaban llenas de tristeza, pues ella era quien había arrancado mi vida. Ella tomo la mano de Alex y espero por su hermano. Los tres de la mano entraron a través de esa oscura puerta que yo odiaba._

_Los fantasmas empezaron a desaparecer y yo absorbí la energía que emanaba la casa. Alce a Dimitri del piso y revisándolo. Estaba muy débil pero se salvaría._

_- Eddie, debes llevarlo a Lissa ¡ahora! Toma el camino por el bosque_

_Eddie asintió y corrió con él en brazos. Desaparecí de aquella casa y abrí paso a través del vínculo de Hana. Ella estaba durmiendo, me sentí culpable por despertarla pues se veía muy cansada pero no me importo. La sacudí fuertemente y ella se levanto sobresaltada_

_- ¿Qué pasa? - pidió_

_- Debes llevar a Lissa al bosque. Dimitri esta herido_

_Ella asintió y los vi entrar en acción. Corrió hacia donde Lissa y le informo. Lissa se asusto con aquella noticia por lo que corrió hacia el bosque. Los demás la seguían gritando que esperara. Nunca la había visto correr a aquella velocidad. Le podría ganar a mí cuando estaba viva. La tristeza me llego pero rápidamente la aleje dejando paso al orgullo._

_Recibí la energía de aquella naturaleza y me hice presente. _

_- ¿Dónde está? - pidió Lissa_

_- Espera - respondí_

_Me concentre en buscarlos y ahora no estaba con Lissa, estaba corriendo con Eddie. Todavía estaban lejos, muy lejos. _

_- Todavía falta - Eddie murmuro mirándome_

_Solo quedaba algo que hacer._

_- Eddie - le dije - sigue corriendo. Cuando lo lleve vuelvo por ti._

_Él asintió y me entrego a Dimitri. _

_- Ve_

_En menos de 1 minuto yo estaba con Lissa. Ella se sobresalto al verlo, estaba muy pálido. Sabía lo que pasaba por su mente, las imágenes de cuando él era Strigoi_

_- Lissa – la llame_

_Ella entro en acción al oírme y se acerco a él. Vi como empezaba a curarse. Suspire de alivio. Volt se acerco y lo retiro de mis brazos. Yo bese su frente y me volví hacia ellos_

_- ¿Y Eddie? – pidió Mia_

_Le sonreí. Al parecer Mia veía a Eddie como algo más que amigos. Llegue a Eddie y lo lleve donde ellos._

_- Gracias a Dios - murmuro Lissa_

_Eddie se acerco a donde Mia que lo esperaba de brazos abiertos. Sonreí hacia ellos y me deslice de uno en uno con la mirada mientras decía_

_- Espero que no vuelvan a hacer nada estúpido…_

_- Oh, Rose diciendo que no hagamos nada estúpido - dijo Christian sarcásticamente_

_- Hablo en serio - dije como una fiera. Después me volví hacia Lissa - No vuelvas a hacer esos hechizos - ella asintió - y dile a Dimitri que ahora el debe escuchar… pateare su culo si no lo vuelve a hacer - todos rieron y yo me acerqué y los abrace. Empezaba a sentirme demasiado débil lo que me preocupo así que decidí que era hora de volver - Me alegro que estén bien… ahora vayan a descansar_


	7. Chapter 7

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Me desperté completamente débil. Cada extremidad de mi cuerpo tenía algún tipo de dolor y al moverlas… bueno, hice una mueca de dolor. _

_Me quede allí recostado en la cama mirando el techo recordando todo lo que paso. Si Roza no hubiera aparecido, en este momento estaría muerto o peor aun un Strigoi de nuevo…_

_Roza, aun seguía siendo mi ángel después de todo y aquel hechizo la había mantenido alejada de mí… _

_Estúpido, gran…_

_Suspire profundamente tratando de calmarme y me alce los brazos hasta mi cuello para retirar el collar… solo que no había collar._

_Bueno, no creerás que después de todo Lissa lo dejaría en ti ¿no?, me gruñí_

_Sacudí la cabeza y mi estomago gruño. Me levante lentamente estirándome y camine hasta el espejo dispuesto a estudiarme. Nada estaba mal, solo un poco de cardenales, nada que Lissa no pueda curar… aunque ella ya debería haber usado la magia en mí, si no fuera así, estaría inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre y los golpes y el dolor de cabeza. _

_Alcance una moña para recoger mi cabello y me quede frio al hacerlo. Aun se alcanzaba a ver en mi cuello… Mierda…_

_Empecé a temblar de la ira. Me había vuelto un adicto a las endorfinas por no decir el nombre que se tiene a esto… pero no, no, yo había vuelto a Roza una adicta a las endorfinas, porque gracias a Dios, nunca la había mordido durante el sexo, porque no hubo sexo… pero ¿yo?, mi caso no era así, Camille había bebido de mí en medio del…_

_En ese momento me sentí sucio. Corrí a la ducha haciendo caso omiso a que el mundo se oscurecía cada que daba un paso. _

_El agua fría me ayudo a despejar la mente, y frote mi cuerpo tan fuerte como pude. _

_¿Cómo pude? ¿Sexo con el Strigoi que mato a Roza?_

_Me restregué más fuerte y escuche la puerta de mi habitación abriéndose_

_- ¿Dimitri? – llamo Lissa._

_Al ver que no estaba en la cama, miles de pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza como Dimitri ha vuelto a escapar o Rose me va a matar, este último pasaba repetitivamente_

_- Lissa, estoy aquí_

_Ella dio un suspiro de alivio. Envolví una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y… había olvidado una camiseta._

_Salí de la ducha y camine hacia la maleta_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto sentándose en la cama_

_Me encogí de hombros _

_- Bien – mentí _

_Saque la camiseta negra y la pase por mi pecho desnudo_

_- Dimitri, ven aquí – ella ordeno – Ahora, sé que no te sientes bien – me dio una sonrisa triste – lo puedo ver en tus ojos – en ese momento supe que la máscara de tutor no estaba en mi cara, y rápidamente volví mi rostro inexpresivo - Dimitri, yo puedo ayudarte a salvar tu cuerpo, y Roza junto con el cariño que te tenemos todos nosotros ayudaremos a cicatrizar tu alma_

_Asentí, ya lo sabía_

_- Tienes razón – suspire_

_Lissa coloco las manos sobre mi cuerpo y empecé a sentir un cosquilleo frio y caliente_

_- Ya esta – mi estomago gruño de nuevo y ella sonrió – vamos a comer_

_La sonrisa feliz se quedo en su cara, y la curiosidad gano. Me centre en el vínculo y experimente todos sus pensamientos. Le recordaba a Roza, esa era la respuesta._

_Al llegar al comedor vi que allí estaban todos nuestros amigos y también como Eddie besaba a Mia. La verdad fue que no me sorprendí, ellos estaban muy unidos, y yo veía el amor que se tenían por sus ojos y la expresión en sus caras, que era igual que la mía cuando estaba cerca a Roza_

_- ¿Cómo estas, Dimka?_

_Tasha se levanto de su asiento y me miro preocupadamente. La estudie y vi que su barriga ahora estaba más grande y Tasha se veía mas radiante_

_- He estado mejor – respondí sencillamente_

_Lissa camino hacia los brazos de Christian y este la envolvió automáticamente acercándola a su pecho_

_- Y cuéntanos, ¿como paso? – pidió Christian_

_- Lo mismo – mire la cara de todos, y vi la curiosidad en sus ojos - ¿Qué saben?_

_- Les conté desde que llegue – respondió Eddie – pero no sé bien lo que paso_

_- Vale – mi estomago gruño de nuevo – Cuando traiga algo de comer les contare_

_Camine hasta donde despachaban la comida, y puse en mi bandeja todo lo que pude meter allí. _

_- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Johnny cuando tome asiento_

_Por el rabillo del ojo, alcance a ver que Robert se sentaba solo_

_- ¿Dónde está Hana? – exigí_

_- Fue al bosque – respondió Mia_

_- ¿Ha hablar con Rose? – pregunto Adrian_

_- Pero lleva casi una hora – interrumpió Carolina_

_- Debe estar por llegar – dijo Volt_

_Robert miro por la ventana hacia el bosque _

_- No tardara – informo _

_Asentí y volví la atención a mi comida._

_Más tarde hablaría con ella y me disculparía por ser tan estúpido_

_- ¿Y bien? – repitió Andrew_

_Suspire y les conté todo lo ocurrido, cuidando que mi rostro fuera inexpresivo. Sonreí internamente, era demasiado bueno en eso_

_Unos minutos más tarde, Hana entro al salón y vi la cara de preocupación que tenía, antes de que ella la escondiera en medio de su rostro frio_

_- Hana – Robert la recibió en sus brazos - ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Hana sacudió la cabeza e intercambio una larga mirada con Volt_

_- ¿Hablaste con Rose? – pidió Lissa _

_- Si – respondió secamente_

_Fruncí el seño. Algo no iba bien_

_- ¿Y?_

_- Nada – ella miro a Robert – Estoy cansada_

_Robert asintió preocupadamente_

_- Iremos a visitarla_

_Hana se freno en seco _

_- No – gruño_

_- ¿Por qué? – exigí_

_Hana suspiro y se acerco de nuevo a nosotros_

_- No, Rose está demasiado cansada…_

_- Pero tu hablaste con ella – interrumpió Lissa_

_- Hable, pero entrando al mundo de los muertos – al ver nuestra cara de desconcertados, ella explico – Rose, está débil…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – la interrumpí_

_- Dimitri, aconsejo que la dejemos terminar de hablar – dijo Volt_

_- Vale_

_- Bien, ella tuvo que luchar con aquel muro que pusiste entre ella y tú, gracias al collar, y eso le ha quitado una gran cantidad de energía. Rose no puede absorber la energía de la naturaleza por ello mismo… esta débil, demasiado diría yo – la culpabilidad de Lissa me llego por el vínculo, pero ella no era la culpable… yo sí lo era. Yo había planeado esto, y casi me mata a mí y bueno… ahora Rose estaba… mal – Ella dijo que se presentara ante nosotros cuando pueda_

_- Pero ¿está bien? – exigió Mia_

_Hana se encogió de hombros_

_- Ella les hablara y les dirá – se levanto de nuevo – Dimitri, no la busques – ordeno – Ahora me iré a dormir_

_La seguí con la mirada hasta que salió del campo de visión y me volví hacia Volt. Ellos sabían algo más de lo que no nos estaban diciendo_

_- ¿Qué? – pregunto al ver mi mirada atenta_

_- ¿Algo que quieras decir?_

_- Hey, yo no sé nada – respondió – Vámonos – ordeno a Tasha ayudando a levantarse y después se volvió hacia mí – Solo es una teoría tonta…_

_- Quiero oírla – gruño Lissa_

_Algo oscuro y denso rozo el vínculo. Oscuridad. Suspire y abrí paso para mí. Un viento me golpeo y empecé a sentir ira._

_- Dímelo – le gruñí_

_- Como ha dicho Hana – interrumpió Robert – Rose, quiere decirlo, ella misma – se volvió hacia Volt – vete_

_Él asintió y salió de la habitación._


	8. Chapter 8

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con Hana y Volt y aun no teníamos noticias de Roza. _

_Hana también había perdido la conexión con ella, y cuando preguntábamos sobre ello, daba la misma respuesta que dio el día del comedor. Era exasperante no saber nada de ella, y la culpabilidad de mi parte y de Lissa no ayudaba en mucho._

_Dando vueltas en mi cama tratando de dormir, solo conseguía mantenerme pensando en Roza, solo Roza_

_Me senté en la cama y mire por la ventana a la luna llena. Hermosa y grande y iluminaba con una luz plateada los arboles alrededor del hotel._

_Aun no sabía qué hacer, ya que aquí – en la ciudad de los humanos - aunque estábamos un poco seguros, no podíamos vivir eternamente, y los Strigois, atacarían pronto, pues no perderían la oportunidad al ver tan devastado nuestro mundo… pero luego pensaría en eso… ahora solo tenía que hablar con Rose y disculparme por mi comportamiento… y esto no podía esperar_

_Roza, la llame, ven aquí._

_Pasaron los segundos y aun no pasaba nada. Me tumbe en la cama, y despeje los muros entre el mundo de los muertos. Esto no era una experiencia agradable, pero Rose lo merecía._

_El dolor de cabeza me llego al igual que las caras fantasmales y los cuerpos esqueléticos tratando de tocarme… pero aun así, Roza no estaba entre ellos_

_- Roza, por favor – susurre. Apreté las manos contra mis sienes tratando de controlar aquella agonía – Roza, Roza_

_En ese momento ella apareció ante mí. Me alegre al verla, pero luego toda esa felicidad desapareció al ver la tristeza en sus ojos_

_- Dimitri – susurro_

_Ella camino hacia mí lentamente y alcanzaba a ver un poco de debilidad en ella_

_- Váyanse – ordene. Poco a poco la habitación se quedo vacía, solo Roza y yo. Trate de envolver mis brazos a su alrededor pero estos la traspasaron como si fuera un espacio vacío - ¿Qué pasa?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros_

_- Necesito absorber energía para poder presentarme físicamente_

_Fruncí el seño_

_- Pero con Camille pudiste tocarla – le recode_

_Roza asintió_

_- Tomo mucha energía de mí, por lo cual aun no puedo presentarme ante los demás – ella me miro fijamente a los ojos y vacilo un momento - pero necesito hablarles, necesito – ella se detuvo y suspiro – Mañana, vayan al bosque hay algo que tengo que decirles_

_- Bien – dije pausadamente - ¿Qué es?_

_- Nada camarada – me sonrió pero la tristeza aun seguía en sus ojos – Mañana lo sabrás – aquella tristeza se volvió en furia. Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas – Ahora, ¿puedes decirme en que pensabas? – Mierda, recibiría un sermón - ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Y si no hubiera logrado romper el hechizo?_

_Reí interrumpiéndola_

_- Sabes, yo siempre fui el responsable, esto no encaja con tu personalidad "actuar antes de pensar"_

_- ¿Qué hubiera pasado con Lissa? – Continuo como si no hubiera hablado – se supone que debes cuidarla, y llendo a buscar un Strigoi por venganza o volverse de nuevo uno de ellos, eso no cumplirá con tu deber_

_- Tú también la abandonaste para buscarme_

_Sabía que estaba jugando una carta fea contra ella._

_Roza me miro con la boca abierta y levanto una mano hacia mí. En ese momento el aire se helo y Roza golpeo mi pecho con su mano_

_- Fue porque te buscaba a ti – grito – No fui a buscar al Strigoi que te mato. Fui a cumplir mi promesa, que yo me acuerde no prometiste hacerlo. Sabias que el destino iba hacia allá, y tatas de jugar con el tuyo matándote y así matando a Lissa_

_Me estremecí ante sus palabras y ante su ira_

_- Vale, tienes razón – Roza se relajo un poco – Lo siento_

_- Debes cuidar de ellos, Dimitri. Así no hubieras buscado a Camille, se hubiera presentado la oportunidad de matarla, no tientes el peligro_

_Asentí. En ese momento me sentí como un niño que acababa de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida y explicaba sus actos ante su madre… y bueno ella le daba un sermón._

_- Tienes razón - susurre _

_Un viento frio soplo y Roza volvió la vista hacia una oscuridad que se acercaba _

– _Debo irme – se volvió hacia mí, y vi en sus ojos el amor - recuerda, mañana_

_Asentí preocupadamente. Esto no era bueno_

_- Te amo, Roza_

_- Y yo a ti – se inclino y me beso pero solo por un segundo y después desapareció._

_Me recosté de nuevo y me deje ir a mi sueño _

_Me removí en mi cama incomodo por aquel aire caliente y asfixiante que se colaba en por mi ventana encerrándose en mi habitación. Gemí y abrí los ojos, y solo logre cegarme un poco por la luz del sol. Mierda, hoy sería un día muy largo. _

_La incomodidad de Lissa llego a través del vinculo y mis instintos obligan a ir y ofrecerle comodidad, pero ni yo… el famoso Dimitri, podía combatir contra el sol. Sonreí ante el pensamiento._

_- Dimitri – Hana llamo a mi puerta _

_Gemí de nuevo frustrado, solo quería dormir, pero aun así me levante y abrí la puerta para ella_

_- ¿Si?_

_Hana me observo fijamente_

_- Podemos hablar_

_Me hice a un lado y ella entro. Podía decir que estaba nerviosa_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Es sobre Rose – dijo volviéndose a mí – debo advertirte, Rose no tiene mucho tiempo_

_Fruncí el seño_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Dimitri – suspiro – Ella debe cruzar al otro lado_

_- ¿A la paz?_

_- Exactamente – ella se sentó en mi cama claramente frustrada – ¿recuerdas que ella dijo que solo tenía 60 días? _

_- Rose dijo que no nos abandonara – argumente_

_- Eso mismo, Dimitri_

_Ella miro hacia la ventana_

_- Hana, por Dios, ¿puedes decirme que pasa? – exigí _

_- Dimitri, si ella no pasa al otro lado, nunca podrá descansar – me miro – sabes que no quieres eso, aunque signifique que no la volverás a ver hasta que no mueras – me hele – Lo siento – dijo al ver mi malestar – solo quiero que sepas las consecuencias de hacer que ella se quede_

_Asentí y ella salió de mi habitación_

_Oh, Roza ¿Por qué?_

_Las lágrimas resbalaron incontrolables por mis mejillas y empañaban mis manos. No, no podía perderla no de nuevo… pero ella no descansara Dimitri, grito la voz de mi consciencia, ¿Quieres eso?_

_Si, no… suspire… por supuesto que no, decidí. _

_Entonces, ¿Qué haría?_

_Primero, debo hablar con Roza, ¿era esto lo que quería decirme?_

_Me seque las lagrimas y fui por Lissa a la habitación. Esta vez solo iríamos nosotros dos._

_Golpee la puerta. Gracias al vinculo sabia que ella estaba despierta, y lista para bajar a desayunar… bueno para ir al bosque. _

_El calor era tan agotador, y sabia que eso lastimaría a un Moroi, y más a Lissa, pues ella era tan delicada… bueno, Rose la trataba como tal, razón por lo que tenía un paraguas en mi mano para protegerla del sol_

_Lissa abrió la puerta y se asombro al verme_

_- Dimitri ¿pasa algo?_

_- ¿Estás sola?_

_Sería más fácil hacer esto así, no quería explicar a nadie_

_- Si – ella me estudio - ¿Qué pasa?_

_Le hice señas para que me siguiera_

_- Debemos ir a hablar con Rose_

_- ¿Rose? – pidió emocionada_

_- Si, quiere decirnos algo_

_- ¿Y los demás?_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- Esta vez seremos solo nosotros dos_

_Lissa se freno un poco y frunció el seño_

_- ¿Pasa algo malo? – exigió_

_Suspire_

_- Eso lo averiguaremos en poco tiempo_


	9. Chapter 9

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_El viento soplaba fuertemente, pero aun así, no lograba enfriarnos un poco, al contrario, cada vez nos asfixiábamos más._

_Lissa estaba apoyada en mi brazo y había peleado por sostener la sombrilla ella misma, cosa que no había logrado disuadir._

_El vinculo me mostro que ella estaba cansada._

_- Ya casi estamos aquí, Lissa – la anime_

_Solo faltaba una cuadra más. Podíamos ver los arboles alzándose hacia nosotros_

_- Estoy bien – mintió _

_- Vale_

_Caminamos lo que faltaba y no perdí un segundo. Me concentre en los muros que separaban el mundo de los muertos y la llame mentalmente_

_Roza, estamos aquí._

_El viento soplo fríamente haciendo estremecer a Lissa. _

_Abrí mis ojos y vi que ella me observaba preocupada_

_- ¿Todo bien?_

_Asentí y en ese momento, Roza apareció ante nosotros. _

_Lissa soltó la sombrilla y brinco en sus brazos_

_- Oh, lo siento Roza – sollozo_

_Ella aun se sentía culpable de que Roza estuviera débil_

_- Esta bien – la consoló y luego la beso la mejilla – Hola, camarada_

_Me acerque y le bese los labios_

_- Roza – murmure. ¿Cómo podía vivir un día más sin ella? - ¿Qué pasa? – exigí al recordar la charla de Hana - ¿Qué es?_

_Roza suspiro y nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos y ella hizo lo mismo_

_- ¿De que estáis hablando? – pregunto Lissa confundida_

_Roza suspiro y nos miro a los ojos por varios segundos antes de hablar_

_- No sé… - volvió a suspirar – No, no es nada – mintió – solo los extrañaba – vacilo – pero tenemos toda la eternidad _

_- ¿A causa de qué? – pregunte tristemente_

_- ¿A qué te refieres Dimitri? – pregunto Roza conmocionada_

_- Hana – Roza se helo – Ella me lo ha dicho_

_- No – susurró – prometió que no lo haría_

_- ¿Qué es? – exigió Lissa a Rose_

_- No es nada, Lissa – ella respondió – Prometí que estaría con ustedes_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- No, no si es así – le gruñí_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Dimitri, no lo hagas – suplico Roza_

_- Debes ir – una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla – No puedes hacer eso_

_- Maldita sea – gruño Lissa - ¿De qué hablan?_

_Roza se volvió hacia ella pero aun así no respondió_

_- Si Roza se queda con nosotros, nunca podrá encontrar la paz - murmure_

_- ¿La paz? – Lissa repitió – Espera, ¿estás diciendo que…?_

_Leí sus pensamientos ya que ella no pudo terminar la pregunta_

_- Yo…_

_- No, ella no lo está – interrumpí a Roza – y si se queda con nosotros, nunca la encontrara. Así que si muriéramos, ella no podría acompañarnos al otro lado_

_Lissa jadeo y se quedo en blanco_

_- No me importa Lissa – ella murmuro rápidamente y me fulmino con la mirada – siempre estaré para ti_

_Lissa negó con la cabeza_

_- Dijiste 60 días – Lissa suspiro – aun tenemos tiempo_

_Roza rio pero con un tono melancólico _

_- Dije eso la primera vez que nos volvimos a ver – ella sacudió su cabeza – Ahora ya ha pasado varios días_

_Hice la cuenta mentalmente y jadee_

_- ¿Estás diciendo…?_

_- Si, solo tengo 1 día – murmuro – pero hoy debo dar mi decisión y si es positiva – ella vacilo – bueno, sería como cualquier fantasma. Mis poderes solo funcionan al estar fuera de aquel mundo. Adentro… todo se iría _

_- ¿Qué? ¿No te volvería a ver? – Lissa grito saltando – No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad Rose?_

_Roza solamente la miro y luego hablo_

_- Lo siento_

_Ella miro al piso y rápidamente me acerque la envolví en mis brazos_

_- Roza – la agarre por la barbilla. Mis ojos estaban vidriosos y luchaba fuertemente para seguir siendo fuerte para ella – Debes hacerlo. Esto no es una despedida definitiva, es un hasta luego_

_Roza se recostó en mi pecho y empezó a sollozar y Lissa se acerco y acaricio su cabello_

_- Dimitri tiene razón_

_Roza asintió_

_- Pero no puedo dejarlos – lloro_

_- Roza, te amo – susurre contra su oído – te amo, para siempre_

_El viento volvió a soplar y Roza se limpio las lagrimas_

_- Vale – susurro y nos envolvió en un abrazo – siempre esperare por ustedes, con los brazos abiertos – ella beso a Lissa en la mejilla y a mí en la boca duramente – de verdad extrañare esto – jadeo tristemente – los amo_

_Ella de nuevo se había ido y Lissa se derrumbo en mis brazos llorando al igual que yo. De nuevo la habíamos perdido_

_De camino al hotel en lo único que pensaba era en poder encerrarme en mi cuarto para poder desahogar esta agonía y solo estando solo, podría hacerlo sin necesidad de fingir que todavía quedado algo de cordura para poder cuidar a los que están a mi lado._

_Lissa seguía derramando lagrimas silenciosas y podía sentir su dolor, lo cual multiplicaba el acido que consumía mi pecho dejando solo cenizas en el lugar donde debería estar el corazón… corazón que solo latía por Roza, por su sonrisa, por su amor, por su calidez, por su compresión…_

_- Ya estamos aquí, Dimitri – susurró Lissa suavemente halándome del brazo _

_Suspire y me prepare también como pude para el interrogatorio que nos esperaba… solo que no ocurrió. _

_Unos visitantes que no conocía, tenían toda la atención de nuestros compañeros_

_- ¿Qué es esto? _

_- No lo sé – respondió Lissa y luego jadeo – es un usuario del espíritu, Dimitri_

_Aunque ella estaba invadida por tristeza y dolor, pude sentir que alguna emoción crecía en su interior al haber encontrado otro usuario del espíritu._

_Cuando nos acercamos, todos ellos se giraron hacia nosotros, al igual que los dos invitados_

_- Dimitri, Lissa, ellos son Bush y Katrin – nos presento Johnny_

_Oh, ya lo recordaba. Esta era la única familia que le quedaba a Johnny_

_- Su realeza – saludo Bush besando su mano y Katrin le hizo una reverencia _

_- Lissa – corrigió amablemente - ¿Así que ustedes son la familia de Johnny?_

_- Si, así es – respondió Katrin sonriendo – veo que eres un usuario del espíritu _

_Lissa asintió_

_- Igual tú_

_Bush nos miro con simpatía y compasión_

_- Tus amigos nos han contado de la perdida de tu guardiana y tutora de Johnny – informo Bush – Lo sentimos, su nombre era conocido entre todos nosotros. Era una gran guardiana._

_- Y más que eso – murmuro Lissa – Ella era una gran amiga, ella era mi familia_

_Lissa rompió a llorar y Christian rápidamente la envolvió en un abrazo._

_Adrian frunció el seño y nos estudio detenidamente y luego su rostro adquirió facciones de miedo_

_- ¿Qué ha pasado? – exigió_

_Lissa lloro más fuerte y escuche su suplica por el vinculo. Ella no entendía que yo estaba afectado el doble que ella, pero aun así cedí y explique_

_- Rose se irá – murmure_

_Hana me miro con compasión y tristeza, pero aun así se veía aliviada. Ella solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de Rose_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Carolina_

_- El tiempo se ha acabado – respondió Katrin_

_Me había olvidado que ellos conocían demasiado sobre los besados por las sombras y sobre el poder del espíritu_

_- Exactamente – informe – No la volveremos a ver – las lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas por más que trate de refrenarlas – Lo siento_

_Empecé a girar pero Bush me detuvo_

_- Espera – vacilo y miro alrededor – Debemos hablar en un lugar privado – enarque una ceja haciéndole una pregunta silencio – Por favor, esto les interesa_


	10. Chapter 10

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Terminamos en la habitación de Lissa. Ella amablemente y curiosa, se había ofrecido a llevarnos allí._

_Una vez en el interior tomamos asientos y esperamos ansiosos por aquello que tenían que decirnos._

_Los segundos pasaban y el silencio se hacía insoportable. Me removí inquieto y mi estomago gruño. Mierda, se me había olvidado desayunar… y aunque quería morir en este instante, no podía ignorar el hambre._

_Dimitri, tengo algunas frutas encima del armario, informo Lissa_

_La mire agradecido, pues no quería bajar de nuevo hasta el comedor por comida. _

_Me acerque y cogí una manzana. Después me volví a mirarlos y vi que Lissa estaba demasiado pálida. Dentro de poco debería alimentarse, y aunque no era que estuviera de acuerdo que se alimentara de los humanos usando la coacción para que no lo recordaran, ella debería hacerlo pronto. _

_Al principio pensábamos que deberían alimentarse de nosotros, pero no era una gran idea… deberíamos ser más fuerte que nunca para luchar contra los Strigois_

_- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Christian rompiendo el silencio_

_Le agradecí por su impaciencia, lo que me recordaba a Roza. De nuevo mi corazón empezó a latir duramente luchando contra aquella agonía_

_Bush y Katrin intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Katrin hablara_

_- Como todos ya saben, soy usuario del espiritu, y aunque no se cuales sean sus poderes – ella sonrió – yo puedo manejar el tiempo_

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio asumiendo sus palabras. Era interesante pero no sabía en que me era importante para mí. Eddie debió pensar en lo mismo por su pregunta_

_- ¿Y?_

_Bush negó con su cabeza decepcionado y en ese momento lo entendí._

_La manzana cayo de mis manos y mi cuerpo se agito de esperanza_

_- Puedes salvar a Roza – grite_

_Katrin asintió_

_- Oh, por Dios – jadeo Lissa - ¿De verdad?_

_- Solo hay algunos problemas – Mierda, siempre había riesgos – Si no lo hacemos bien, podemos destruirnos para siempre_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – exigió Andrew_

_- Podemos quedarnos atrapados entre el pasado y el presente, lo cual nos destruiría – explico Bush_

_Lissa se levanto y abrazo a Katrin_

_- Gracias, gracias – susurro felizmente_

_- ¿Cuándo lo haríamos? – pregunto Mia_

_Bush frunció el seño_

_- Bueno, ese es el problema_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Tasha_

_- El hechizo tarda en prepararse 24 horas – ella se volvió hacia mí – Y has dicho que el tiempo de Roza se ha acabado_

_- Pero debe haber algo que se pueda hacer ¿verdad? – pidió Robert_

_Bush asintió_

_- Pero es peligroso…_

_- No importa – lo corte_

_- Vale, debes entrar al mundo de los muertos y traspasar la puerta que ellos te muestran…_

_- ¿Qué? – Grite – Debo entrar…_

_- Si, pero espera – me corto – debes mantener la cordura y recordar que no debes quedarte allí, debes traer a Rose a nuestro mundo_

_- Si no lo haces – murmuro Hana – te quedaras atrapado en aquel mundo_

_Bush asintió_

_- ¿Y como lo hago? - pregunte_

_- Debes pensar en que debes traerla, solo ten ese pensamiento en tu cabeza, e ignora todos los fantasmas – Bush me observo – Hana y yo, te ayudaremos para que estés aquí físicamente, pero de ti depende estarlo mentalmente, puedes perder la cordura y todos tus recuerdos. Lissa te enviara mensajes desde su cabeza, lo cual te recordara que aun perteneces al mundo de los vivos ¿entiendes?_

_Esto sería lo más estúpido y arriesgado que haría, pero siempre para Roza era así ¿no?_

_- Muy bien – suspire - ¿Cuándo lo hago? _

_- Cuando estemos todos listos – respondió Katrin – No mas salgan de aquel mundo, debemos volver al pasado antes de que sean absorbidos_

_- ¿Y si algo falla? – pregunto Adrian_

_- Tanto Rose como Dimitri volverán a aquel mundo – respondió Bush_

_Asentí y sentí el miedo de Lissa_

_- ¿Y si todo sale bien? – ella pidió en un susurro_

_- En ese caso, debemos jugar bien en el pasado. El presente y el pasado se combina y debemos tener cuidado que ustedes no se vean. Las almas se mezclaran y ustedes podrán recordar todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento. Solo los que estén en el hechizo lo recordaran, los demás es apenas su presente… y quizás tengamos éxito – Katrin me miro – Tu, ve a dormir, al igual que Hana, Bush y Lissa. Lo que mañana harán los debilitara extremadamente – miro de nuevo a Lissa – aunque deberías primero alimentarte _

_Lissa asintió y se levanto de su cama_

_- Vuelvo en un momento_

_- ¿Te acompaño? – me ofrecí_

_Lissa negó con la cabeza_

_- Ve a descansar, Christian me acompañara_

_Christian rápidamente camino hacia ella y salieron de la habitación_

_- Los demás, deben describir exactamente lo que paso – ordeno Katrin_

_- Yo estuve presente – dijo Eddie – yo lo hare._

_- Bien – suspiro Katrin – Dimitri, bebe esto – me entrego una botella – te ayudara a dormir tranquilamente_

_- Gracias_

_Volví a mi habitación y me despoje de la ropa quedando solo en bóxer. Tome una ducha tratando de relajar mis músculos tensos y aclarar mis pensamientos. Hace unos minutos sentía una agonía interminable y ahora estaba feliz, ya que podría salvar a mi Roza. Tener una nueva oportunidad._

_Sonriendo me cepille los dientes y desenrede aquel enredo que tenía en el pelo. _

_Después cerré las cortinas y encendí el ventilador para poder conciliar el sueño. Bebí lo que Katrin me había entregado y lentamente mis ojos se fueron cerrando y mi mente empezó a caer en la inconsciencia_

_Estaba de nuevo en nuestra casa de Rusia junto con Roza y una bebe en sus brazos. Roza la miraba con adoración y yo las amaba a las dos. Era una dhampir_

_- Eres preciosa – le susurraba Roza meciéndola_

_El cabello de las niña era dorado y sus ojos grisáceos. Tan blanca como una Moroi, pero por alguna extraña razón sabía que era una dhampir_

_- Debemos alimentarla antes de que duerma – susurre mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja a Roza_

_Ella asintió y alcanzo el biberón lleno de leche_

_- Te amo, Dimitri_

_Roza beso mis labios_

_- Yo también Roza, siempre estaremos juntos_

_Roza sonrió_

_- Para siempre, la muerte no logro separarnos_

_Después todo desapareció y quede nadando en la oscuridad del inconsciente_


	11. Chapter 11

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Sentía el cuerpo completamente adolorido como si hubiera dormido durante mucho tiempo sin cambiar en ningún momento de posición._

_Hice una mueca y me estire traqueando todos mis huesos. _

_Te has oxidado Dimitri, pensé. Quizás debería entrar a un gimnasio_

_Camine hacia la ventana y la abrí y el sol me alumbro completamente… esperen ¿sol? ¿He dormido toda una tarde y una noche?_

_Mi estomago gruño bruscamente como si no me hubiera alimentado en varias horas_

_- Está bien, primero una ducha – me murmure a mi mismo_

_Al estar presentable baje a la cafetería por algo de comida, y vi a todos mis amigos reunidos allí_

_- Por fin – susurro Johnny – creí que nunca despertarías_

_- Creo que hiciste la poción muy fuerte – murmuro Robert_

_Katrin asintió_

_- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder – mi estomago gruño de nuevo – quizás unos segundos de más no afectaran – murmuro señalando la comida_

_Asentí y le di una sonrisa agradecí y comí tan rápido como puede_

_- ¿Listo? – pregunto Volt golpeando mi hombro_

_- Vamos a hacerlo – respondí_

_- ¿Aquí? ¿En el hotel? – pidió Mia_

_Katrin negó_

_- Cerca hay un bosque_

_- Un lugar perfecto – termino Bush_

_Una vez en el bosque, Katrin nos entrego unas bolsitas_

_- Una vez que estén fuera, deben apretarlas contra su pecho - después se volvió hacia mí – Dimitri, no puedes soltar la mano de Rose ¿entendido?_

_- Si_

_- Hana y yo te tomaremos por los brazos, reteniendo tu cuerpo aquí – asentí – Lissa te mandara mensajes_

_- ¿Qué tipo de mensajes?_

_Lissa estaba completamente nerviosa. Ella no podía perderme a mí también, y eso pasaría si esto no salía bien_

_- Recuerdos, tuyos, de Roza. De todos ustedes_

_Lissa asintió y me abrazo_

_- Lo hare también como pueda – prometió_

_- Lo logaremos – prometí a cambio besando su frente_

_- Muy bien – Katrin se acerco – Debemos hacer un circulo. Chicos no lo olviden. Deben acercar las bolsitas a sus corazones. El tiempo se empezara a devolver y la bolsa quemara sus manos en el momento adecuado. Deben soltarla_

_- Vale – dijo Adrian_

_- Dimitri, es todo tuyo – murmuro Hana_

_Tumbe los muros que mantenían el mundo de los muertos fuera de mí. El dolor de cabeza empezó de inmediato y las figuras fantasmaticas me rodearon. Ahora todos habían desaparecido para mí, solo veía aquellas figuras señalando la puerta que tenía que cruzar, y en mi mente se reproducían recuerdos._

_Aquellas manos trataron de alcanzarme, y camine hacia la puerta ignorándolas. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable_

_Bush dice que cuando cruces la puerta el dolor de cabeza desaparecerá, informo Lissa por el vínculo. Esa era una buena noticia. Y Dimitri, debes llamar a Rose no mas lo hagas_

_Cruce aquella puerta y Lissa tenía razón, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, pero lo prefería en vez de ver lo que había. Un desierto, desolado. No había nada, y un silencio sepulcral_

_Llámala Dimitri, ordeno Lissa_

_- Roza, ven aquí - Nada. Poco a poco me introduje en aquel lugar caminando sin rumbo definido. Los recuerdos de Lissa seguían inundándome – Roza, te necesito – Nada. Mierda. Piensa Dimitri, me grite mentalmente. Roza, roza, no me abandones te necesito, grite mentalmente. Nada. Seguía caminando adentrándome más y poco a poco se me hacia mas difícil pensar y razonar. No Dimitri, me regañe. Debes ser fuerte. Piensa en Roza solo en ella… los recuerdos de Lissa me ayudaban y uno me llamo la atención. Ella recordaba el día que Roza había golpeado a Jesse. Aquel día que mi vida fue feliz. Roza había sido mía, y de nadie más – Roza, te necesito – grite a la nada. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y escuche la voz de Lissa. Tranquilo Dimitri, síguela llamando – Roza – grite con todas mis fuerzas. _

_Cintas de figuras fantasmaticas aparecieron ante mí y entre ellas Camille quien me miraba divertida y con odio_

_- Mira quien tenemos aquí – susurro – Después de todo estas en nuestro mundo_

_La ignore y volví a gritar_

_- Roza_

_Camille rio_

_- ¿Roza? ¿Aun sigues buscándola y tratando de salvarla?_

_Un nuevo recuerdo me inundo. El día que le había propuesto matrimonio. Las emociones que ella sentía volvieron a mí como si nunca se hubiera ido_

_- Roza – llame – Ven, te necesito_

_En ese momento sentí alguien agarrándome del brazo y me gire para ver que era Camille_

_¿Cómo es posible? Camille era un fantasma… aunque claro, aquí en este mundo también yo era un fantasma_

_- ¿Por qué sigues buscándola?_

_Me solté con todas mis fuerza y continúe mi camino concentrándome en los recuerdos de Lissa y de Roza_

_- Roza – Mierda ¿Dónde estaba? – Vamos – gruñí_

_En ese momento ella apareció con una mirada de tristeza y sorpresa_

_- ¿De verdad eres tú, Dimitri? – pregunto sollozando_

_Una figura apareció a su lado envolviéndola. Era Mason_

_- Si. Rose, es Dimitri – le susurro_

_Roza se soltó de su agarre y corrió hacia mí_

_- Oh, Dios – sollozo – Te he extrañado, no puedo Dimitri – se acerco y me beso. Mi corazón brinco. ¿La has encontrado?, exigió Lissa. Quería responderle pero no sabía como – Espera – Roza dio un paso atrás – Si estás aquí conmigo eso… - se echo a llorar - ¿Cómo? Dimitri, tu eres invencible_

_- No, no lo soy – me acerque a ella limpiando sus lagrimas – pero no estoy muerto. Vine por ti, te vamos a salvar_

_- ¿Qué dices? – pregunto_

_No había tiempo para explicarle_

_- ¿Confías en mi?_

_- Por supuesto que sí, camarada_

_- Entonces vamos_

_Roza asintió y se volvió hacia Mason abrazándolo_

_- Gracias_

_- No hay de que, Diosa – murmuro guiñándole un ojo – Luego nos veremos. Espero que falte mucho para ello_

_Roza asintió y agarro mi mano. Empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra salvación solo que… ¿Dónde estaba la salida? Espera ¿Qué hacía yo aquí?_

_Fruncí el seño… Roza, ¿Qué…?_

_Dimitri, alguien grito en mi cabeza. Concéntrate_

_- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto Roza_

_- Si es solo que… no sé qué hago_

_Roza me miro preocupada_

_- Mase – llamo y él apareció ante mi - ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Deben salir, ahora – dijo frenéticamente – Sígueme, te guiare a la salida_

_Poco a poco en el camino iba perdiéndome mas y mas en mi pensamiento, solo algunos recuerdos no permitían irme totalmente_

_- ¿Falta mucho? – pregunto Rose_

_- No, es aquí – Mase señalo la puerta – Rose no lo sueltes y sal tan pronto como puedan_


	12. Chapter 12

_Fue un poco gracioso que de nuevo estaba aquí, junto con mis amigos y más aun, viéndome a mi misma ser golpeada por Lot_

_- Lot – grito Carolina _

_Robert y Christian hicieron un gran trabajo en salvarlo, ya que aunque no lo conocía, necesitaríamos la ayuda de todos los que fueran necesarios._

_Un alarido de dolor me distrajo tanto a mí misma, como a mi cuerpo: Dimitri._

_Sabía que estaba bien, pero al recordar el dolor que había sufrido… bueno una completa agonía… y mi grito lo demostró_

_- No _

_Seguido al mío, Lissa grito al igual que Eddie_

_- Salgan de aquí_

_Lissa se removió incomoda en mis brazos_

_- Fue horrible – susurro_

_Los Moroi salieron junto con los demás guardianes dejando en la sala, solo al "cuerpo de Dimitri", a Eddie y a mí_

_- Lo sé – informe alisando su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. Seguí viendo la escena, y observe como Camilla sonreía al verme tan devastada y se acercaba a mí - Perra_

_- Rose – grito Eddie_

_En ese momento Camille me tomo por el cuello y Lissa se removió inquieta viendo la lucha… claro que aquí era donde entraba Lissa corriendo… y así hizo_

_- Lissa debes ir – señalo Katrin_

_Ella asintió y se veía nerviosa mientras miraba su cuerpo apoyado contra el de Dimitri_

_- No te pasara nada_

_Lissa asintió y corrió hacia su cuerpo uniéndose en uno, en ese momento me acerque alisando el cabello de Dimitri y sollozando _

_- El dolor fue devastador – adivino Katrin_

_- No lo puedes imaginar - murmure_

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba. Camille_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pidió Bush_

_- Deben salir – respondí y aparecí al frente de Camille, quien grito al sentirme. Los demás fantasmas eran una molestia mental, pero yo era una física - ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Introduje mi mano en su pecho agarrando su corazón y halándolo con toda la fuerza posible. La vez que Dimitri había ido a matarla, aprendí que este era el mejor método. _

_Su corazón termino en medio de su pecho, pero desconectado a todas sus arterias y venas._

_Me volví hacia Dimitri, y vi que me miraba fijamente. Lo estudie por un momento llenándome de su amor y allí desaparecí. Aun tenía trabajo que hacer._

_Pase de pelea en pelea matando cuantos Strigois podía. Con los hermanos de Camille, utilice el mismo método, pues eran tan antiguos como ella. Los demás solo morían con una estaca al corazón._

_El procedimiento me llevo más de 15 minutos hasta que supe que todos los Strigois estaban muertos, y que los guardianes sobrevivientes estaban en los carros que los esperaban._

_Agotada utilice lo último de energía que me quedaba y volví hacia donde estaba Dimitri. Me sentía triunfante y no dude un segundo en unirme a mí misma._

_Me estremecí de alegría, cuando el aire volvió a entrar a mis pulmones y cuando sentí el ritmo de mi corazón… aquel ritmo que determinaba cuando era el tiempo de morir._

_El olor de azabache de la crema de afeitar de Dimitri, me inundo como cerrando mi alma herida y mi corazón._

_Brinque y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de besarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia. Dimitri fue cogido por sorpresa y en un momento se quedo paralizado antes de responder con todas sus fuerzas también._

_Oh, Dios, esto se sentía también._

_Sabía que cuando había estado muerta, lo había besado, pero al hacerlo viva… bueno toda mi alma se agitaba violentamente ya que ella era quien quería hacerlo y eso era tan insoportable pero de buena manera… lo cual me hacia querer más._

_Me sentí en un momento mareada, y sabía que era por falta de aire. Disfrutaba tanto de aquel beso, que ahora respirar no me importaba… nada me importaba _

_- Ahora si podemos irnos – murmuro Bush interrumpiéndonos_

_Dimitri me deslizo en el auto, y todos mis amigos se abalanzaron sobre mí para besarme y abrazarme murmurándome saludos y con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Me sentía alagada, nunca había sido una persona muy importante… un grano en el culo me describía mejor_

_Por el rabillo del ojo y vi a Janine, y no dude dos veces antes de abalanzarme y envolverla fuertemente en un abrazo. Mi madre a los segundos respondió abrazándome y besando mi frente mientras le susurraba_

_- Te amo, mama y no te juzgo por nada. Hiciste lo correcto_

_Janine asintió sonriendo y me beso las mejillas antes de preguntar_

_- ¿A dónde vamos? _

_- A la ciudad – respondió una sonriente Tasha_

_- ¿A la ciudad? ¿Humanos? – exigió Janine_

_- Es la mejor manera de cuidar de ellos - respondió Hana_

_En ese momento pensé en algo_

_- Mama ¿Dónde está tu protegido?_

_Lamente haberlo preguntado cuando vi su cara de ira de tristeza antes de ocultarlo en su máscara fría_

_- Falleció._

_Asentí y me volví hacia Dimitri quien me envolvió contra su pecho intoxicándome con su delicioso aroma_

_- Te amo_

_- Te amo Roza – murmuro él besándome – No sabes como fue… - suspiro - Olvídalo, solo me importa que ahora estés aquí._

_Asentí y mi estomago gruño. Lissa sonriendo me entrego una barra de chocolate_

_- Había olvidado que estaba aquí – dijo mirando la barra – pero unos días más tarde cuando lave la chaqueta… bueno, se arruino_

_Sonreí balanceando la cabeza_

_- Ahora te durara mucho más – me volví y vi a Lot que estaba recostado sobre Carolina - ¿Cómo te sientes Lot?_

_Él se encogió de hombros_

_- Bien, guardiana Hathaway, no debe preocuparse por mí_

_El celular de mi madre respondió y al ver el número sus ojos se iluminaron_

_- Abe – contesto sonriendo. Al parecer estos chicos aun seguían perdidamente enamorados después de todo… entonces ¿Qué había pasado? – Estamos bien, y vamos hacia la ciudad – Janine asintió – Muy bien – después rio – Por supuesto Abe, me encantaría_

_Me volví hacia Dimitri y enarque una ceja a la cual él respondió sonriendo_

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunte cuando mamá colgó_

_- Mañana viajaremos a Rusia_

_- ¿Viajaremos? ¿Iras? – pregunte_

_- Si – sonrió - ¿Algún problema con eso?_

_- No – enfatice con la cabeza – Solo que es…_

_- ¿Extraño? – Sonrió de nuevo – Ahora trabajare para Abe_

_- Whoa _

_Janine asintió y se recostó en su asiento cerrando los ojos._

_Andrew conducía por la autopista a toda velocidad mientras yo disfrutaba de toda su compañía y de los comentarios sarcásticos de Christian, de Eddie - quien a cada momento besaba a Mia - y de Johnny, jugando con la salud mental de Lot y mi madre quien no recordaba lo que había sucedido_


	13. Chapter 13

_Fue un poco gracioso que de nuevo estaba aquí, junto con mis amigos y más aun, viéndome a mi misma ser golpeada por Lot_

_- Lot – grito Carolina _

_Robert y Christian hicieron un gran trabajo en salvarlo, ya que aunque no lo conocía, necesitaríamos la ayuda de todos los que fueran necesarios._

_Un alarido de dolor me distrajo tanto a mí misma, como a mi cuerpo: Dimitri._

_Sabía que estaba bien, pero al recordar el dolor que había sufrido… bueno una completa agonía… y mi grito lo demostró_

_- No _

_Seguido al mío, Lissa grito al igual que Eddie_

_- Salgan de aquí_

_Lissa se removió incomoda en mis brazos_

_- Fue horrible – susurro_

_Los Moroi salieron junto con los demás guardianes dejando en la sala, solo al "cuerpo de Dimitri", a Eddie y a mí_

_- Lo sé – informe alisando su cabello tratando de tranquilizarla. Seguí viendo la escena, y observe como Camilla sonreía al verme tan devastada y se acercaba a mí - Perra_

_- Rose – grito Eddie_

_En ese momento Camille me tomo por el cuello y Lissa se removió inquieta viendo la lucha… claro que aquí era donde entraba Lissa corriendo… y así hizo_

_- Lissa debes ir – señalo Katrin_

_Ella asintió y se veía nerviosa mientras miraba su cuerpo apoyado contra el de Dimitri_

_- No te pasara nada_

_Lissa asintió y corrió hacia su cuerpo uniéndose en uno, en ese momento me acerque alisando el cabello de Dimitri y sollozando _

_- El dolor fue devastador – adivino Katrin_

_- No lo puedes imaginar - murmure_

_Sentí que alguien se acercaba. Camille_

_- ¿Qué pasa? – pidió Bush_

_- Deben salir – respondí y aparecí al frente de Camille, quien grito al sentirme. Los demás fantasmas eran una molestia mental, pero yo era una física - ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Introduje mi mano en su pecho agarrando su corazón y halándolo con toda la fuerza posible. La vez que Dimitri había ido a matarla, aprendí que este era el mejor método. _

_Su corazón termino en medio de su pecho, pero desconectado a todas sus arterias y venas._

_Me volví hacia Dimitri, y vi que me miraba fijamente. Lo estudie por un momento llenándome de su amor y allí desaparecí. Aun tenía trabajo que hacer._

_Pase de pelea en pelea matando cuantos Strigois podía. Con los hermanos de Camille, utilice el mismo método, pues eran tan antiguos como ella. Los demás solo morían con una estaca al corazón._

_El procedimiento me llevo más de 15 minutos hasta que supe que todos los Strigois estaban muertos, y que los guardianes sobrevivientes estaban en los carros que los esperaban._

_Agotada utilice lo último de energía que me quedaba y volví hacia donde estaba Dimitri. Me sentía triunfante y no dude un segundo en unirme a mí misma._

_Me estremecí de alegría, cuando el aire volvió a entrar a mis pulmones y cuando sentí el ritmo de mi corazón… aquel ritmo que determinaba cuando era el tiempo de morir._

_El olor de azabache de la crema de afeitar de Dimitri, me inundo como cerrando mi alma herida y mi corazón._

_Brinque y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura antes de besarlo con toda la fuerza que tenia. Dimitri fue cogido por sorpresa y en un momento se quedo paralizado antes de responder con todas sus fuerzas también._

_Oh, Dios, esto se sentía también._

_Sabía que cuando había estado muerta, lo había besado, pero al hacerlo viva… bueno toda mi alma se agitaba violentamente ya que ella era quien quería hacerlo y eso era tan insoportable pero de buena manera… lo cual me hacia querer más._

_Me sentí en un momento mareada, y sabía que era por falta de aire. Disfrutaba tanto de aquel beso, que ahora respirar no me importaba… nada me importaba _

_- Ahora si podemos irnos – murmuro Bush interrumpiéndonos_

_Dimitri me deslizo en el auto, y todos mis amigos se abalanzaron sobre mí para besarme y abrazarme murmurándome saludos y con lágrimas en sus ojos._

_Me sentía alagada, nunca había sido una persona muy importante… un grano en el culo me describía mejor_

_Por el rabillo del ojo y vi a Janine, y no dude dos veces antes de abalanzarme y envolverla fuertemente en un abrazo. Mi madre a los segundos respondió abrazándome y besando mi frente mientras le susurraba_

_- Te amo, mama y no te juzgo por nada. Hiciste lo correcto_

_Janine asintió sonriendo y me beso las mejillas antes de preguntar_

_- ¿A dónde vamos? _

_- A la ciudad – respondió una sonriente Tasha_

_- ¿A la ciudad? ¿Humanos? – exigió Janine_

_- Es la mejor manera de cuidar de ellos - respondió Hana_

_En ese momento pensé en algo_

_- Mama ¿Dónde está tu protegido?_

_Lamente haberlo preguntado cuando vi su cara de ira de tristeza antes de ocultarlo en su máscara fría_

_- Falleció._

_Asentí y me volví hacia Dimitri quien me envolvió contra su pecho intoxicándome con su delicioso aroma_

_- Te amo_

_- Te amo Roza – murmuro él besándome – No sabes como fue… - suspiro - Olvídalo, solo me importa que ahora estés aquí._

_Asentí y mi estomago gruño. Lissa sonriendo me entrego una barra de chocolate_

_- Había olvidado que estaba aquí – dijo mirando la barra – pero unos días más tarde cuando lave la chaqueta… bueno, se arruino_

_Sonreí balanceando la cabeza_

_- Ahora te durara mucho más – me volví y vi a Lot que estaba recostado sobre Carolina - ¿Cómo te sientes Lot?_

_Él se encogió de hombros_

_- Bien, guardiana Hathaway, no debe preocuparse por mí_

_El celular de mi madre respondió y al ver el número sus ojos se iluminaron_

_- Abe – contesto sonriendo. Al parecer estos chicos aun seguían perdidamente enamorados después de todo… entonces ¿Qué había pasado? – Estamos bien, y vamos hacia la ciudad – Janine asintió – Muy bien – después rio – Por supuesto Abe, me encantaría_

_Me volví hacia Dimitri y enarque una ceja a la cual él respondió sonriendo_

_- ¿Qué es? – pregunte cuando mamá colgó_

_- Mañana viajaremos a Rusia_

_- ¿Viajaremos? ¿Iras? – pregunte_

_- Si – sonrió - ¿Algún problema con eso?_

_- No – enfatice con la cabeza – Solo que es…_

_- ¿Extraño? – Sonrió de nuevo – Ahora trabajare para Abe_

_- Whoa _

_Janine asintió y se recostó en su asiento cerrando los ojos._

_Andrew conducía por la autopista a toda velocidad mientras yo disfrutaba de toda su compañía y de los comentarios sarcásticos de Christian, de Eddie - quien a cada momento besaba a Mia - y de Johnny, jugando con la salud mental de Lot y mi madre quien no recordaba lo que había sucedido_


	14. Chapter 14

_Una vez llegado al hotel humano, separamos las habitaciones, y tuvimos suerte de que todas las necesarias estuvieran desocupadas_

_Al entrar corrí hacia la cafetería y alcance todo lo que deseaba comer. Lissa lo pagaría, lo sabía._

_Todos me sonrieron y en sus ojos veía el cariño y el amor que me tenían. Bueno… esto era perfecto._

_Dimitri, había seleccionado la habitación más cercana al primer piso… ¿razón? No la sabia, pero tampoco no me importaba al saber que estaría acompañada por él._

_- Te amo, Roza – murmuro en mi oído cuando la puerta se cerró – Te amo_

_Sonreí ante sus palabras y me estremecí cuando mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja_

_- Te amo demasiado – susurre_

_Vi como sus labios se tiraban en sus esquinas formando una sonrisa, antes de volverme y apretarme contra su cuerpo besándome duramente. Su lengua rozaba mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca y sin duda lo concedí. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y mis piernas en su cintura profundizando el beso explorando nuestras bocas. Cuanto extrañaba esto._

_Dimitri me tendió sobre la cama y se alejo por un segundo observándome con fascinación y amor, pero no permití hacerlo más tiempo. _

_Me senté en mis rodillas y lo bese otra vez pasando mis manos debajo de su camisa sintiendo como Dimitri se estremecía ante mi contacto. Atraje su camisa por encima de su cabeza y recorrí con mis dedos su estomago suavemente, acariciando su abdomen y su pecho perfecto._

_Bese su pecho, su cuello y sus labios mientras Dimitri gemía de placer. Él se acerco a mí y retiro mi blusa, sus grandes manos recorriendo fuertemente cada centímetro de mi piel. Llego al sujetador y lo retiro acercándose a besar mis pechos._

_Gemí cuando su lengua acaricio mi pezón y deslice mis manos en medio de sus pantalones. _

_Dimitri me atajo con fuerza y de nuevo nos besamos mientras el murmuraba mi nombre, cada palabra impregnada de amor y adoración, haciéndome de nuevo la persona más feliz del mundo._

_Me tumbo de nuevo en la cama mientras se quitaba los jeans quedando tirados en el suelo al igual que el resto de nuestra ropa. Me beso suavemente y me miro a los ojos pidiéndome un permiso silencioso. Asentí y nos volvimos uno de nuevo. __Nuestros corazones, nuestras almas, nuestros seres se convirtieron en uno._

_Ahora teníamos una tercera oportunidad, lo cual hizo inmemorable este momento._

_La pasión explotó en mí y fue increíble. Había olvidado lo que se sentía, había olvidado aquel mar de éxtasis.__Cerré los ojos, como nuestro cuerpo cada ritmo emparejado otros.__Atraje su cara hacia mí y Dimitri me beso profundamente y se escapo de mis labios un gemido de placer.__Dimitri me observaba mientras me besaba y en sus ojos podía ver la felicidad que lo invadía…_

_Esta era la mejor bienvenida que podía tener_

_Desperté cuando un sol cegador se alzo en el cielo entrándose por la ventana. Dimitri se removió pero aun así seguía totalmente dormido._

_Lentamente retire sus brazos de mí alrededor y me levante de su pecho tan suave como pude. _

_Misión cumplida, me dije alegremente al ver que el no despertaba_

_Gire y mire alrededor de la sala, y me encontré con una nota tirada cerca a la puerta._

_Rose, el jet espera por nosotros en el bosque a las 10 de la mañana en el mundo humano. _

_Llegar puntual _

_Janine_

_Mire el reloj y vi que eran las 9:50_

_Mierda. ¿Nunca podría ser puntual?_

_Volví a la cama y me subí en la cintura de Dimitri y empecé a besar su estomago, sus fuertes piernas, su pecho, sus musculosos brazos, su delicioso cuello y sus cálidos labios_

_- Roza – murmuro colocando sus manos en mi cintura_

_- Buenos días, camarada – picoteo otra vez sus labios – Vístete, debemos ir ahora mismo al bosque_

_Dimitri abrió los ojos y me acerco de nuevo a sus labios_

_- Bien – suspiro - Vamos_

_Llegamos y todos estaban en el bosque esperando por nosotros. Janine tenía una mirada de desaprobación, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada en los brazos de Abe para hacerme reclamos. _

_Hice una mueca, pues aun no me agradaba su relación, pero no era momento para sacar mi lado rebelde, así que me trague todas mis propuestas_

_- Rose ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Abe_

_Le di una sonrisa y lo abrace_

_- Muy bien – respondí_

_El sonrió y me palmeo la espalda_

_- Me alegro que estéis ustedes dos bien – murmuro seriamente – mis dos chicas preferidas_

_Puse mis ojos en blanco_

_- Lo que digas_

_Me acerque a donde estaba Johnny, Bush y Katrin_

_- ¿Cómo te sientes Rose? – pregunto Johnny_

_- Estoy bien – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me volví hacia Katrin y Bush – Gracias, estoy en deuda con ustedes_

_Katrin sonrió cálidamente_

_- No es así Rose – respondió – Lo hicimos por todos ustedes. Tú eres un eslabón muy importante en esta familia. Solo debes cuidar de Johnny y de ellos_

_- Lo prometo – dije seriamente – Muchas gracias_

_- Debemos irnos – dijo Bush – Cuídate Johnny. _

_- ¿No nos acompañaran? – pregunte confundida_

_Bush negó con la cabeza_

_- Estaremos en Canadá_

_Asentí_

_- Bien… gracias_

_Katrin asintió_

_- Cuídate_

_Johnny beso en las mejillas a Katrin y palmeo la espalda de Bush antes que se fueran en el auto._

_Rápidamente lo envolví en un abrazo_

_- Gracias, Johnny_

_Él rio_

_- Vale… pero a mí si me debes algo – él me guiño el ojo y después susurro en mi oído – Debes ayudarme con Dimitri para que pueda salir con Viktoria_

_Mis ojos se agrandaron_

_- ¿Viktoria? ¿Era ella?_

_Johnny asintió sonriendo_

_- Si, es ella_

_- Bien… veré que puedo hacer – respondí sonriendo_

_- Rose, vamos – grito Janine_

_Johnny me tomo por el brazo y me halo entrándome al Jet._

_Me senté al lado de Dimitri mientras él me miraba como si fuera su diosa… así como lo era él para mí…_

_Gracias a todos ellos, de nuevo estaba aquí, con las personas que eran más importantes para mí, con las personas que amaba_


	15. Chapter 15

_Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que habíamos vuelto a nuestra casa en Rusia. Abe y Janine se habían ido a vivir en otro lado, y ahora estaban juntos de nuevo como una pareja… lo cual me molestaba pero muy poco… estaba feliz por ellos… así como estaba feliz por todos nosotros_

_Dimitri se había tomado a bien que Johnny saliera con su hermana, gracias a Yeva, a Olena y a mí que habíamos intercedido por su relación._

_Viktoria ahora vivía con nosotros y se entrenaba. Ella quería ser tan buena en la lucha como nosotros y de verdad lo era. Había logrado tumbarnos a Dimitri y a mi al mismo tiempo, por lo cual Robert le había regalado una estaca encantada como la de nosotros._

_Tasha ahora era más grande por los meses de su embarazo, lo cual era perfecto al igual que las patadas de Daniel cuando acariciábamos el estomago._

_Adrian y Lissa habían mejorado notablemente en la dominación del espíritu, y Robert ahora podía caminar en sueños._

_Hana tenía un libro acerca de besados por la sombra que le había dado Bush. Todos los días practicábamos con los poderes y poco a poco lográbamos dominar a los fantasmas, al igual que el dolor de cabeza._

_Ahora sentía las emociones de Dimitri pero no me invadían como las de Lissa. Solo estaban allí, y no me afectaban, al contrario, logaban calmarme cuando estaba poseída por la oscuridad._

_Carolina y Adrian seguían tan enamorados al igual que Mia y Eddie. Se veían perfectos juntos… otra cosa era Hana y Andrew, lo que me había tomado desprevenida. Pero cada quien con sus cosas. Se habían ido enamorando poco a poco, y Robert había permitido su relación._

_Por mi parte, me sentía extraña. Como si algo quisiera salir de mi interior ¿Qué? No lo sabía, y todavía no podía controlarlo cuando salía. Se desvanecía, solo el cosquilleo duraba unos segundos. _

_Dimitri decía que sentía la oscuridad salir de mi cuando lo hacía… bueno, luego practicaría con ello._

_El mundo Moroi y Dhampir había quedado devastado. Muchos guardianes habían muerto y La corte… bueno allí aun estaban los consejeros pero Lissa se había negado a volver allí, y con un poco de coacción los convenció que vivir en la comuna Dhampir era la mejor manera de protegerlos_

_Mikhail y Sonya habían conseguido una casa en España. Ahora ellos vivían solos y habían prometido venir a visitarnos dentro de poco._

_Hoy iríamos al centro comercial a comprar ropa. No sabía porque Lissa quería hacerlo, pues nuestro armario estaba lleno, pero ella con Carolina habían rogado ir… así que no podíamos negarnos a esto._

_- Vamos – murmuro emocionada Lissa halándome del brazo como a una niña pequeña_

_- Espera Liss – dije soltándome de mi agarre y corrí por mi estaca – La había olvidado – dije mostrándosela_

_Lissa puso los ojos en blanco_

_- Rose no va a pasar nada, estamos en una comuna dhampir ¿recuerdas?_

_- Lo sé – respondí – pero no me voy a arriesgar_

_Ella suspiro pero no dijo nada más y me condujo al coche._

_Esta vez había logrado colarme en el asiento del conductor por lo cual podía poner la música que quisiera mientras Lissa, Mia, Tasha, Viktoria y Carolina hablaban sobre las compras._

_Coloque la emisora donde sonaba "I don't wanna miss a thing" de Aerosmith. _

_Me relaje con aquella canción y más cuando la mano de Dimitri se poso en mi muslo y me sonrió cálidamente. _

_Al llegar nos acomodamos de la siguiente manera. Volt, Hana, Johnny y Viktoria, cuidarían de Christian, Tasha y Robert. Dimitri, Eddie, Andrew y yo cuidábamos de Adrian, Carolina, Lissa y Mia_

_Compraron gran cantidad de ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje para todos nosotros. Los observaba divertida y atenta a todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor._

_Las horas pasaban y no sucedía nada, pero aun así no me relaje. _

_Cuando empezó anochecer decidí que era hora de irnos_

_- Vamos, chicos, volvamos a casa – ordene_

_- Vale, pero después de comer algo – dijo Mia_

_Vacile_

_- Bien, pero que sea rápido_

_Ella asintió y fuimos a la cafetería. Pedimos unas cuantas donas y jugos variados._

_Al estar llenos volvimos a la camioneta y guardamos toda lo comprado y en ese momento sentí nauseas_

_- Todos adentro – grite_

_Los Moroi rápidamente entraron al auto y Dimitri junto con los demás se tensaron para el ataque_

_- ¿Cuántos?_

_Fruncí el seño, las nauseas se hacían más débiles_

_- No lo sé – me volví hacia ellos – Viktoria ven conmigo – ella asintió – y tu también Andrew. Los demás cuiden de ellos_

_- Roza…_

_- Quédate, vuelvo en seguida_

_Corrí fuertemente guiándome por mis nauseas, pero luego no fue necesario, ya que escuche el llanto de un bebe y los gruñidos y quejidos de un Strigoi_

_Me acerque tan rápido como pude y vi a un Strigoi desnucando a una guardiana, antes de ir por el Moroi y matarlo._

_Los golpee tan fuerte como pude pero 20 más salieron. Mierda, no, no de nuevo._

_Estábamos superados en número_

_Lentamente retrocedí y agarre al bebe que seguía llorando y Viktoria y Andrew se pusieron por delante de nosotros._

_No, no permitiría morir de nuevo._

_Sentí que me cuerpo temblaba y me sentía caliente, hirviendo y en ese momento algo oscuro nos cubrió y cuando el Strigoi brinco hacia nosotros, gruño de dolor y fue repelido enviándolo a varios metros_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- No lo sé – respondí confundida_

_Los Strigois siguieron atacando pero eran repelidos por aquella capa densa oscura que nos rodeaba. Después de unos segundos desistieron y se alejaron corriendo rápidamente. _

_La capa cayó y termine jadeando cansada_

_- ¿Qué demonios? – pregunto Viktoria_

_La deje de escuchar cuando el fantasma de aquella guardiana apareció ante mí y observaba al bebe en mis brazos_

_- Cuida de Sara, por favor _

_Asentí y ella desapareció la tristeza se veía en sus ojos_

_- Debemos volver_

_Caminamos de regreso a la camioneta, y la pequeña en mis brazos se había quedado dormida tranquilamente_

_- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? – pregunto Viktoria_

_- Cuidarla, su madre hizo prometerlo – respondí_

_Viktoria asintió y se perdió en sus pensamientos._

_La pequeña Sara, tenía unos cabellos dorados y tan blanco como un Moroi, pero sabía que era dhampir ya que no tenía colmillos cuando bostezo_

_- Roza – Dimitri corrió hacia mi - ¿Estas…? _

_Sus ojos se dirigieron a la bebe en mis brazos_

_- Su madre y padre murieron – explique – y prometí cuidar de ella_

_Dimitri asintió y paso una mano por mis hombros_

_- Lo entiendo_

_Vi la felicidad en sus ojos. Sabía que Dimitri siempre había querido un hijo y lastimosamente entre dhampir y dhampir no se puede concebir y ahora con Sara me sentía completa_

_- Su nombre es Sara – ella se removió en mis brazos – es preciosa_

_Dimitri asintió sonriendo_

_- Te amo Roza_

_Al entrar en el auto todos contuvieron el aliento al ver a la bebe_

_- Ella ahora es parte de la familia – informe – sus padres murieron. Se llama Sara, es dhampir_

_Lissa se acerco sonriendo y le acaricio la mejilla_

_- Es hermosa_

_- Si que los es – sonreí – Tómala_

_Lissa me miro confusa_

_- No se…_

_- Hazlo debo conducir_

_Lissa asintió y la tomo delicadamente mientras se recostaba en los brazos de Christian_

_- ¿Así que es su hija? – pregunto Christian_

_- Si – respondió Dimitri sonriendo – Nuestra pequeña Sara_


	16. Chapter 16

_NARRADO POR DIMITRI_

_Sara era idéntica a la niña con la que había soñado en sueños: Pálida, cabellos dorados y ojos azules._

_Al saber que ahora sería como nuestra pequeña hija, mi alma estaba completa, llena de amor y felicidad. Ahora tenía una pequeña familia a la cual proteger._

_Al llegar del viaje Viktoria junto con Andrew me contaron lo que había pasado, y que Roza era la responsable. El vínculo también había mostrado que su oscuridad había salido momentáneamente de su cuerpo, pero regreso cuando Roza lo absorbió._

_Hana había estado pensando en ello y habíamos llegado a una conclusión: Roza podría protegernos de todo lo malo que se acercaba. Su unión es más fuerte ahora con el mundo de los muertos, porque como nosotros lo recordábamos, los fantasmas también lo hacías y ahora se unían mas fuerte a ella… lo cual era una ventaja en la lucha con los Strigois…. Y fue comprobado unos días más tarde, cuando Viktoria junto con Tasha, Roza y yo salíamos a comprar ropa para Sara y lo que necesitaba un bebe._

_Los Strigois nos rodearon y efectivamente Viktoria mato a 3 mientras que Roza se ocupaba de mantenerlos alejados con su escudo._

_Lissa ahora también se sentía completamente protegida, y aunque le habían pedido que volviera a La Corte, ella se había negado rotundamente y ahora los problemas mantenían en su escritorio. _

_Los Strigois cada vez se hacían más fuertes, sin embargo, a lo que había jurado proteger estaban a salvo._

_Mikhail y Sonya llevaban una semana aquí en Rusia visitándonos. Su vida estaba como debería estar, feliz y completa. Ahora ellos esperaban a un bebe y Sonya había logrado manejar el espíritu con el mismo método de Adrian. _

_Ahora todos mis conocidos estábamos felices y enamorados, como debía ser desde un principio._

_La oscuridad en Roza ahora era manejable y me encantaba poder tener algo con su recuperación al igual que Sara. Ahora ella también ella sabía todo lo que yo sentía, pero aun así no la afectaba como los sentimientos y pensamientos de Lissa_

_Los Moroi que habían asistido a las clases sobre magia, ahora podían ayudar a sus guardianes, lo cual multiplicaba sus probabilidades de vida, sin embargo cuando trabajaban con humanos, mermaba nuestro porcentaje de sobrevivencia y aunque me sentía mal, no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba… _

_- Lo hice, Dimitri – grito entrando a la habitación_

_Sara estaba en mis brazos jugando con los botones de mi camiseta sonriéndome_

_- ¿Qué hiciste? - pregunte_

_Roza picoteo mis labios y paso las manos alrededor de mi cuello. El vínculo me decía que estaba feliz y orgullosa_

_- Pude hacer una sala alrededor de hotel. Creo que eso repele Strigois y los humanos no la pueden romper – explico orgullosamente_

_- ¿Hablas enserio? – pregunte. Roza asintió y me beso de nuevo antes de besar a Sara – ¿Cómo sabes que los humanos…?_

_- Porque ensayamos con Elena y Marie. Y la sala sigue intacta_

_- Whoa_

_Roza sonrió_

_- Ahora me siento normal, la oscuridad es menor en mi aura – murmuro – Adrian me informo sobre ello y ahora no me siento ser un mounstro_

_- No lo eres – le gruñí_

_Roza levanto las manos_

_- Hey, camarada, sabes a lo que me refiero_

_Suspire profundamente y asentí_

_- Vale, y ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?_

_Roza camino por la habitación perdida en sus pensamientos_

_- Bien, Lissa dijo que si quería hiciera una sala alrededor de la corte – explico – y también quiero hacer una en la academia para proteger a los estudiantes_

_- ¿Y a qué precio?_

_Si algo había aprendido, es que alguna acción buena, traía consecuencias malas._

_Roza hizo una mueca y sentí la culpabilidad por el vínculo_

_- Bueno, solo un poco cansada…_

_Negué con la cabeza_

_- No estoy de acuerdo – señale_

_- Vamos, Dimitri – chillo – Quiero hacerlo_

_Suspirando entre en derrota. Sabía que no la haría cambiar de opinión_

_- Vale, ¿Cuando vamos?_

_- Dentro de unos días – respondió – Cuando Lissa vaya al juicio_

_Enarque una ceja y Roza se encogió de hombros, en ese momento Sara dijo sus 2 primeras palabras_

_- Mamá, Papá_

_Mi corazón se agito fuertemente y Roza brinco y se arrodillo en frente mío. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas_

_- ¿Qué has dicho pequeña? – pregunto_

_Sara respondió riendo y agitándose en mis brazos._

_Roza alzo la mirada y se topo con mi mirada. Sentí la felicidad y el amor a través del vínculo y estaba seguro que mis sentimientos eran iguales._

_Me incline y bese sus dulces labios. Quería hacer esto por siempre pero una patada de Sara nos separo mientras nos miraba divertidos._

_Roza sonrió y le hizo cosquillas dejándola adolorida de reírse y luego volvió a besarme._

_La puerta se abrió y todos entraron a nuestra habitación. Entre ellos estaba Abe que estaba de visita y Janine._

_- Escuchamos a un ángel hablar – dijo Olena_

_- Has escuchado bien – murmure_

_- Oh – Lissa se acerco – Sara ¿puedes decir Lissa?_

_Sara la miro y le sonrió, sin embargo no dijo nada_

_- Está bien, Liss – la consoló Roza – Aun está muy pequeña_

_- Tiene razón – dijo Tasha_

_Deje de escuchar y volví a mis pensamientos. Ahora todo estaba bien. Moroi y dhampir protegidos de Strigois y humanos con Roza aquí a nuestro lado, al lado de la vida._

_La felicidad de mi familia, y la adoración por nuestra pequeña Sara. El amor de parejas y el amor fraternal tanto como el amor combinado con odio por parte de mis suegros – aunque después de la conversación que había escuchado de Janine con Abe, me había informado que quizás no me odiaran tanto_

_FLASH BACK_

_Baje por un poco de leche para Sara y allí en la cocina, alcance a escuchar la voz de Abe, lo cual me hizo detenerme, y después de algunos combates internos, decidí escuchar_

_- Se que él la ama… pero quizás Roza…_

_Janine suspiro_

_- Hay muchas formas de quererse, ¿sabes? Pero la de ellos era... total. Un amor puro, increíble, alucinante – explico - Un amor especial como hay pocos. Y ellos lo sabían. Todos los enamorados del mundo creen que su amor es único y distinto, pero el de ellos sí lo era. Estaban hechos el uno para el otro, se tenían y deseaban fundirse en uno solo, cuando estaban juntos el tiempo se aceleraba, y cuando estaban separados se hacía eterno. Cada beso, cada caricia, era un puro sentimiento desnudo. Podían pasarse horas mirándose a los ojos y nada más, pero cuando se acariciaban, se besaban... entonces... no hay palabras para describir esa emoción_

_- ¿Y como lo sabes? – exigió Abe_

_- Porque… - ella se detuvo – Porque así me sentía a tu lado… y al ver como Roza mira a Dimitri y como él la mira a ella, se que esa era mi mirada para ti_

_- Al igual que la mía hacia ti – termino Abe – Tienes razón…Te amo Janine_

_- Y yo a ti_

_Me aleje pues no necesitaba oír declaraciones entre ellos, pero aun así sus palabras martillaban en mi mente, y sabía que tenía razón._

_Ella había descrito exactamente nuestros sentimientos…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

_Ahora, el mundo para nosotros era perfecto, lleno de felicidad y esperanza para un futro y aunque sé que después de la felicidad viene el dolor, también había aprendido que después del dolor también viene la felicidad… y aquí estábamos, felices por siempre_

_UNA GRAN FAMILIA FELIZ… COMO SIEMPRE DEBIO HABER SIDO_


End file.
